Family Reunion
by whitecrossgirl
Summary: AU Ianto had a twin sister who vanished when she was 15. Ten years on and the rift spits out a teenage girl with powerful telekinetic abilities. The team have to help her adjust to her new life in the 21st century. Jack/Ianto and mild Gwen-bashing
1. Chapter 1

Family Reunion: Ianto had a sister who was taken by the rift. What happens when Imogene comes bouncing back into his life with some new abilities? Later Jack/Ianto and mild Gwen-Bashing

The sun was shining overhead on the August afternoon. The bay was filled with people enjoying the warmth of midsummer and the beautiful day. Through the people wandering around, two teenagers darted through them running full belt to the pier, throwing down a bag and leaping into the cold salty water. The boy pulled himself out of the water and placed the bag against the stone wall which ran alongside one half of the pier and climbed up onto the top of it.

"Hey Gen, beat this!" the boy shouted as he jumped off, bet his knees and did a cannonball into the water.

"You're on Yan!" his sister said as she did the same.

For the rest of the afternoon the teenagers swam, jumped and played in the water. As the air began to cool with the approach of the evening they climbed out of the water and dried themselves off before pulling on their t-shirts and shorts and shoes. As they walked back a man dressed in a blue trench coat passed them.

"Nice coat mister!" Yan called and his sister giggled.

"Ianto Jones, do not be so rude," Gen scolded.

"Rude? I am never ever rude Imogene." Ianto replied putting a hand over his chest as if she had wounded him.

"Whatever," Imogene said as she rummaged in the bag and coming up with a crumpled five pound note. "Come on, the curry chip's on me."

As they exited the chip shop sharing a hot portion of curry chips, the brother and sister looked at each other and went to the play park that was near their housing estate. Imogene sat down on the swing and Ianto sat on the top of the climbing frame.

"What's the betting they're still at it?" Imogene asked.

"Well they started at three and it's only nine now so a few more hours is my bet. I'm sick of them fighting all the time." Ianto replied pulling his watch from the pocket of his shorts.

"I hate them, why can't they just get a divorce?" Imogene mused.

"Maybe because divorces cost money that we don't have," Ianto snapped and sighed. "I swear Gen, as soon as I'm eighteen I am out of here." Ianto vowed.

"Me too, we're almost fifteen and that means we can work. If we get jobs, save up the money and work our asses off in school maybe, just maybe, we could get out of here. I want to be a teacher, what do you want to do?" Imogene asked.

"I'm not sure; I might be a teacher or possibly go for some sort of government job. I fancy the idea of being the Prime Minister or something like that." Ianto replied.

"Hey it could happen, the world is our oyster," Imogene replied as she used her toes to spin in a circle on the swing and spinning around as the chains unravelled themselves.

"Exactly, give us ten years and who knows what we'll be doing. We'll be in our twenties, we'd be working full time and hey, we could even have gotten married. That's a scary thought." Ianto mused.

"What sort of woman would marry you?" Imogene teased.

"What sort of man would marry you?" Ianto retorted.

Imogene stuck her tongue out and jumped off the swing, running across the park yelling that Ianto couldn't catch her. Ianto jumped off the top of the climbing frame and began running after her. The darkness was falling faster now and it was difficult to find the way through the park. Imogene dodged through the trees and came to a small clearing where she stopped to catch her breath.

Then it happened.

The wind began to howl around her and the earth seemed to be shaking as a golden-white light appeared from nowhere and began to pull her in. Imogene screamed but it was too late. By the time Ianto reached the clearing she had gone. Ianto ran around the park for at least an hour before hurrying home to get his arguing parents to ring the police. However he knew it was hopeless. Imogene had gone. She was gone forever.

Ten years had passed since that August night and Ianto had managed to get away from the life he had lived. Now nearing his twenty-fifth birthday Ianto was working for Torchwood. It was half ten but Ianto wasn't at work. Jack had allowed him the day off when Ianto said he needed it for 'family reasons'. Ten years had passed since the day his twin sister, his other half had disappeared. It was only when Ianto joined Torchwood that he realised that it must've been the rift which took Imogene away. There still was the possibility that someday she could return but Ianto wasn't getting his hopes up. If by some miracle Imogene returned, then there was a high possibility that she'd have been damaged by the rift like those poor souls on Flat Holm. Ianto was jolted out of his memories by his mobile ringing.

"Hello?"

"Ianto I need you at the hub, its urgent!" Jack's voice said down the phone and he hung up. Ianto pulled on a hooded jumper and a pair of trainers before driving down to the Hub. He didn't expect to see what he seen on the table of the med bay…


	2. Chapter 2

She hadn't changed a bit.

That was Ianto's only thought as he approached the table. The girl was in her teens her eyes were shut and her brown hair was hanging around her shoulders. Ianto could see why the others had called him in; the physical resemblance between them was still clear despite the now ten year age gap between them. There was silence in the hub which was broken by Owen.

"She came through the rift this morning mate. She was naturally confused and asked us where her brother Ianto was before she passed out on us." Owen explained.

Tosh stepped forward and handed over a small battered purse with a picture of Belle from Beauty and the Beast on the front. "This was in her pocket," Tosh said.

Ianto opened the purse. Inside was 51p a small information sheet with her name and address and a photograph on the two of them with their arms around each other pulling faces. Ianto smiled at the younger version of himself. Back when life was simpler. Not that he knew it then. There was writing on the back of it in faded green gel pen was Imogene's handwriting.

Ianto and Imogene 09/07/1998

Jack could sense that Ianto needed some time alone with the girl and he ushered the rest of them away before walking over and linking his hand with Ianto's. They stood together in silence for a few minutes before Jack asked Ianto who she was.

"She's my twin. Older twin to be precise; thirteen minutes older than me and she never let me forget it. I gave her this purse for her tenth birthday. We couldn't afford much. Dad had worked in the mines and had only just managed to get a job at Debenhams's after Thatcher unleashed her extermination of the mines. We didn't get many presents or a proper party but we didn't care." Ianto replied reaching out to stroke Imogene's hand.

"You never mentioned her before. She's not on your file." Jack said gently.

"I thought she'd died. We all did. There was no trace of her. It was only when I started Torchwood and learnt about the rift that I realised that was what took her. Of all the odds, she's back." Ianto said, his mask in place but his voice giving away his sadness of the memories and the hope that his sister would be alright. Jack squeezed his hand tighter and pulled his lover into a hug broken only by the groans of Imogene as she slowly came round.

"Where am I? What's going on? Who are you people?" Imogene asked looking from Ianto to Jack.

"Imogene calm down it's me Yan." Ianto said taking Imogene's arms and getting her to look into his eyes which were identical to her own. Imogene gasped.

"Oh my God this is impossible! Look at you Ianto! How old are you now?" Imogene asked taking in the sight of her now-elder twin.

"Nearly twenty five, this is amazing. I-I'd never thought I'd see you again." Ianto said his voice cracking as the twins embraced and wept onto each other's shoulders. Jack smiled and signalled to Owen and the women to come down. Tosh smiled slightly at the hugging pair. Owen looked confused and Gwen had that nosy-I-want-answers look on her face. Ianto and Imogene moved apart and Imogene looked around.

"So where am I? And how come my brother is now in his twenties?" Imogene asked.

"This is Torchwood. Long story short, Cardiff is built on a rift in time and space and every so often aliens or technology from different parts of space and time. It's our job to deal with them so they don't blow up the world. The rift can also take people from different times and space and that's what happened to you. This is Dr Owen Harper our medic, Toshiko Sato our computer genius, Gwen Cooper our police liaison and you obviously know Ianto. I'm Captain Jack Harkness by the way." Jack gave a grin and kissed Imogene's hand.

"Is he always like this?" Imogene asked.

"You get used to it." Tosh shrugged smiling as she shook Imogene's hand.

"Ok Imogene I just need to run a few tests on you to ensure the rift didn't mess you up." Owen said getting his scanners and preparing a needle to take blood. Imogene averted her eyes.

"I forgot your fear of needles. Remember when we got the booster in primary school and you screamed the place down?" Ianto grinned.

"At least I didn't wet the bed after we watched Titanic!" Imogene replied, quick as a bullet.

"You did that thing with the fingers in the warm water."

"I did not!"

Owen smirked at Imogene as he put the blood into the scanner and picked up the portable one to run over Imogene with. Having the tea-boy's sister would mean having some new blackmail material. This could be fun.

"You never said. Who are you?" Gwen asked.

"Imogene Jones. You can just call me Imogene or Gen. I'm Ianto's twin sister." Imogene replied.

"He's never mentioned you." Gwen said.

"I thought she was dead. It's not something you like to tell people." Ianto replied.

"Gwen no more questions, give the girl a break." Tosh, the eternal peacekeeper said. Gwen sulked slightly as the results came back.

"Well physically you're fine and there are no real abnormalities but your physic levels are off the scale for telepathy and telekinesis." Owen informed.

"What does that mean?" Imogene asked.

"You're fine except that you can now read minds and move things with your mind." Owen replied. Imogene raised an eyebrow and focused her attention on one of the team and could hear their thoughts as if they were speaking.

"Tosh don't worry about it. He just needs to get off his backside and look a little deeper. Don't give up on him. He's just an idiot but he'll see you for how amazing you are in the end." Imogene smiled and winked at the shocked Tosh who smiled back.

Owen felt a ripple of jealousy. Tosh was with some guy? Nah, not after what happened with Tommy. Why did he care anyway? Sure she was smart and funny and drop-dead gorgeous but aside from that, she was quiet and a bit of a geek and could have a stick up her arse but that was what made Tosh…Tosh. Owen heard Imogene's giggle and spotted her winking at him. Cheeky brat read his mind as well!

Imogene and Ianto sat on the sofa in deep discussion as Ianto told Imogene all about their family and what had happened in the last ten years. Their parents had spilt up not long after she vanished and their mum had taken her life two years after she vanished and their dad was killed in a car accident after getting drunk. Imogene was crying, not just because she didn't get to say goodbye to her parents but because she felt it was her fault. Ianto was holding onto Imogene tight and reassuring her otherwise.

Jack was watching them from his office. He was happy that Ianto had been reunited with his sister. The sister that none of them knew existed until today admittedly, but whatever made Ianto happy made them happy. Imogene seemed a nice girl who wasn't afraid to be a bit cheeky and had a wicked sense of humour. Her reunion with Ianto had been a happy one and Jack could only help but wish that when he ever met Gray again that their reunion would be the same.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Imogene was sitting on the sofa by Tosh's computer, her nose stuck in Tosh's copy of 'Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'. She's been a massive fan of the first two books when they came out and the third seemed just as good. Tosh and Owen were talking to Jack and Ianto brought them over a coffee. Imogene took her gaze away from the first encounter of a Dementor as the others thanked her brother.

"Do you want one?" Ianto asked smirking.

Imogene felt her stomach clench as she remembered what happened when they were twelve. "You think I've forgotten that? I was puking for a week after the last time you made me a coffee."

"Why what happened?" Tosh asked.

"I told this girl who we absolutely hated that Ianto liked her. We didn't know that she fancied him so when he rejected her politely; she gave him a black eye. So he got his own back by making me a coffee which had dog poo in it. He only told me after I'd drunk the whole thing which he'd filled with sugar. I still feel sick thinking about it." Imogene explained holding her stomach.

"You are evil Ianto Jones. I like it." Jack leered. Owen rolled his eyes.

"Not in the workplace boys."

"Remember boys. If you can't be good, be careful." Tosh grinned and went back to her work. Owen retreated into the med bay and Imogene turned her attention back to Harry Potter. Gwen came into the hub, late as usual and her gaze landed on the teenager who had her feet up on the couch and was wearing some of the clothes Tosh bought her yesterday when they went shopping. They didn't even invite her along. Gwen walked over and perched herself next to Imogene.

"Hey Imogene what are you reading?" Gwen asked.

"Something called a book," Imogene replied sarcastically.

"Very funny, so how are you coping?" Gwen asked.

"Fine, we Joneses have always been tough and enduring. Besides I think having Ianto around is a help. It means I've got somewhere to live and you all seem nice." Imogene replied.

"Yeah, it was a bit of a shock finding out about you. Then again Ianto likes to keep things to himself. He doesn't see that Jack's just using him." Gwen said spitefully. Imogene closed over the book and set it on her lap.

"What?" she asked.

"It's obvious Jack's just using Ianto. He's nothing more than the tea-boy. We all know that it's me that Jack's in love with. The only problem is that I have a boyfriend." Gwen said smugly.

"Listen to me Gwen Cooper. You can say what you want about me but if you ever insult my brother then you will regret it." Imogene said; her voice was low and deadly.

"I'm just telling you the truth. Like that Cyberwoman girlfriend of his that he hid in the basement. He's just sleeping with Jack so that Jack would forgive him and now he's only doing him because Ianto thinks that Jack cares for him. Jack would go for anything that has a brain." Gwen said smugly.

"Well that means he isn't interested in you then. And I'm warning you Gwen. Do not insult my brother." Imogene said getting to her feet.

"What are you going to do about it?" Gwen asked.

Imogene turned and looked at Tosh's desk, focusing on the large lever arch file sitting on the desk. The file flew off the desk and repeatedly hit Gwen on the head and chest. Her shrieks got the attention of everyone in the hub. Tosh pulled out her earphones, Owen looked up from the med bay, Ianto and Jack emerged from his office red in the face. Gwen was shielding her head from the attacks but Imogene kept her focus.

"I warned you Gwen. You do not under any circumstances insult my twin brother in front of me." Imogene said as she kept her gaze on the file.

"Imogene!" Jack yelled.

The yell startled Imogene who blinked and the file fell to the floor. Ianto ran over and put his arm around Imogene who was shaking slightly. Gwen was running her hands over her head and glaring at Imogene.

"That girl is a psychopath! She attacked me for no reason!" Gwen screeched looking at Jack.

"She was spreading lies about my brother!" Imogene shouted.

"I was not!" Gwen yelled.

"Yeah you were! You said that the only reason Ianto and Jack were together was because Jack was soooo in love with you but you couldn't be together because of your boyfriend and that the only reason they started being together was so Ianto could protect Lisa. Yes Gwen I do know her name! He told me all about what he did when eh came to Torchwood and do you know what? I don't judge him. What he did for Lisa shows what lengths my amazing twin brother would go to for someone he loved unlike you Gwen Elizabeth Cooper. I've been inside your head. If you love Rhys so much then why did you have an affair with Owen? Why are you pining after Jack like he's your one true love? Sorry sweetie, but he's taken so cry a river, build a bridge and get over it!" Imogene ranted. Gwen was silent. "Truth hurts, doesn't it Gwen?"

Gwen smacked Imogene in the face.

Jack grabbed Gwen by the arm and pulled her away from Imogene. "Gwen, go home and don't come back unless you've got a better attitude." Jack ordered, taking control.

"You should lock that girl up. She's mental!" Gwen demanded but paled as Imogene glared and the file rose into the air again. As the cog door rolled shut Owen and Tosh let out a cheer for Imogene who shrugged her shoulders. Owen and Tosh and Ianto began talking about what happened ad Jack headed up to his office. A few minutes later Imogene came into the office and sat down in one of the chairs in front of the desk.

"I feel that I need to know about who my brother is dating. So Captain Harkness, what are your intentions towards Ianto?" Imogene asked raising an eyebrow.

"I care about him a lot. We're completely different. He thinks about things when I don't. He's the calming influence while I'm usually the one causing trouble. He doesn't mind if I flirt or people flirt with me because that's as far as I would go with them. He's probably the most important person in my life and I would do anything to make him happy." Jack confessed.

"Have you told him that?" Imogene asked.

Jack shrugged. "He knows how I feel."

"You should tell him or at least prove it so that idiots like Gwen don't get the wrong idea." Imogene suggested.

"Maybe I will; if I knew how to." Jack replied.

"You'll work it out," Imogene smiled. "But I must warn you. If you break his heart then I'll break your neck."


	4. Chapter 4

The next few weeks passed without much incident. The rift spat up a few problems but nothing too major. When August turned into September, Imogene started at a local high school. It was decided after much argument and debate that she should at least do her GCSEs before leaving school for good. The story was that she used to attend a boarding school which shut down due to the recession and was living with her older brother.

Imogene was sitting in a first period physics lesson. It was half nine in the morning. It was a gloriously hot September morning and she'd been out until half one the previous night on a Weevil hunt. Her physics teacher, an old pain in the backside called Mr Leonard who everyone at Oakwood suspected was a paedophile, droned on about particles or waves or something. Imogene rested her head on her desk and let her thoughts drift to her abilities. Jack explained that the telepathy was kind of automatic. (AN: Similar to when Tosh had that pendant) that her dormant psychic that every human possessed was enhanced by the rift when she fell through. The telekinesis was mainly kick-started when she felt that rage and it had sort of calmed and after some help from Jack and his Time Agency training; Imogene learnt how to keep a control over her powers and was warned not to use them at school.

Imogene raised her head lazily and considered the possibility of sending Mr Leonard's obviously fake wig (who honestly has jet black hair and white temples with no grey in between?) flying out the window or simply firing the textbook at his head when there was a knock at the door. One of the receptionists entered the room and the pupils were raised from their state of stupor as she looked around the room.

"Sorry Mr Leonard but is there an Imogene Jones here? She needs to take her stuff and come down to reception immediately." The receptionist said. Twenty heads turned and looked at Imogene.

"Whatever it was I didn't do it." Imogene said instantly but packed up her stuff. Anything was better than double physics on a Monday morning.

The receptionist led Imogene out of the science department and towards the reception. Imogene felt a clench of fear twist horribly in her stomach when she seen who was waiting in the office for her. This wasn't good. This was not good. Imogene stepped into the office.

"Jack what's wrong?" Imogene asked hugging Jack.

"I-it's Ianto," Jack whispered. "Her brother has been in an accident, I need to take Imogene to the hospital right away." Jack told the receptionist.

"I don't think that's allowed sir, only family members can take pupils out of school, you understand why I'm sure." She replied.

"It's OK miss; he's my brother's boyfriend." Imogene said.

"Just this once you understand." The receptionist replied and signed Imogene out of the school.

As they walked out of the main building and got into the SUV, Imogene turned to Jack.

"What happened? Why is he in hospital?" Imogene asked her voice trembling with fear.

"It had been a callout. An old friend of mine was looking for trouble and when we tracked him down, he shot Ianto in the chest." Jack explained, his voice struggling to prevent his emotions betraying him.

"I-is he…" Imogene's voice trailed off.

"Not yet, he's in surgery and it's touch-and-go at the moment. But he's a fighter. He'll pull through." Jack said as they reached St Helen's Hospital.

"I can't lose him Jack. I can't." Imogene said rubbing her eyes.

Jack squeezed her hand tight. "Neither can I,"

As they reached the waiting room Tosh enveloped Imogene in a tight hug and they sat waiting on any news. After what seemed like an eternity two doctors emerged from the surgery and into the waiting room. The five of them looked at them in fear and apprehension. The doctors gave a reassuring look.

"He'll be alright. The bullet missed the major organs but there is some nerve damage and a few broken ribs. There should be no lasting damage however but the next twenty four hours are critical. He's got some good people looking out for him." The doctor explained.

"Can we see him?" Jack asked.

"One at a time, he's in the Intensive Care Ward. I'll take you down to see him now." The second doctor said and led them up a flight of stairs to the ICU. Ianto was in a private room and the others let Imogene go in first. Ianto was still unconscious and hooked up to different machines monitoring this, that and the other. Imogene sat in the chair next to his bed and playfully thumped her sleeping brother on the arm.

"That's for scaring the hell out of me. I really thought I'd lost you for good. Now I'm sounding selfish, this is nothing compared to what you've been through already. But you'll be alright; you're probably the strongest person I know. Besides if you kick the bucket, then I'll kill you. Keep fighting bro." Imogene said and kissed Ianto's forehead and left the ward.

Owen slipped in after her. "You gave us all a fright mate. Don't worry; we'll get Hart back for you. You just get better because if you don't Harkness is gonna take it out on all of us otherwise we'll die from lack of caffeine." Owen squeezed Ianto's shoulder and Tosh slipped into the ward.

"You need to wake up Ianto. You've faced off worse in your sleep. You're the best friend I've ever had. You sacrificed yourself for me back in the Beacons and I've never thanked you enough for it. You're the one who keeps us all sane and stops World War Three breaking out simply by being there. I don't really know what your relationship with Jack is, but hopefully this isn't the end of it. Anybody could see how much he cares for you. I just hope he's seen it now as well." Tosh kissed Ianto's cheek and left the ward to sit next to Imogene who was staring into space.

"We should head back to the hub to make sure nothing else has happened. Ring us if there are any changes." Owen said as he and Tosh left. Imogene got to her feet and stood outside the ward. Jack was in there and holding onto Ianto's hand for dear life as he spoke to him.

"…wanted time off you could've asked. Then again, that's not really your way of doing things. I am so sorry. I should've realised it was Hart. I should've been more careful. I want you to wake up. I need you to wake up. I-I love you Ianto Jones." Jack confessed before bowing his head as tears began to fall.

His hand was weakly squeezed back.


	5. Chapter 5

After Ianto came home from hospital, Jack stayed with him at his flat. It didn't take Imogene long to get used to getting up in the morning for school and seeing them play tonsil tennis in the kitchen. One thing she had noticed was the fact that after his little confession in the ICU ward, Jack hadn't said the three words to Ianto again. She knew it wasn't any of her business but Imogene wondered just why Jack didn't go for it. She knew about the whole immortality thing when Jack got mauled by a Weevil in front of her and stood up claiming it didn't hurt. It was none of her business. Well except for it being her brother who had stolen Jack's heart. But the whole immortal/mortal thing was like that stupid vampire romance drivel that was being shoved down the world's throat by Stephanie Meyer. Imogene smiled to herself; all they needed was a werewolf that was lusting after Ianto and they could make their own version of 'Twilight'. Hey, it'd be miles better than the version of Twilight thatw as out now.

Imogene was thinking about the twilight parody as she walked into the flat at the end of a long day at school. As soon as she opened the door and flung down her schoolbag the teenager knew something was up. The atmosphere was one of tension and she went into the living room to see a figure curled up on the sofa. The figure was dressed in a suit and staring vacantly into space. Imogene kneeled down beside him and waved her hand in front of his face. The man grabbed it and pushed it away before turning away from her. Imogene sighed and gently let the wall down that shielded her mind from the thoughts of others.

'I knew it was going to happen. But in the hub and in front of me and Tosh and Owen was just heartless. I knew it wouldn't last but I had to let my emotions control things. Well done Ianto Jones. You're a genius. They deserve each other. Gwen gets her way and her man as usual. I was stupid to even think Jack would be faithful.'

Imogene turned on her heel and walked out of the flat. A good beating with a file wouldn't work this time. Why had he done it? She had heard him confess that he loved Ianto. She had heard it with her own two ears. Why then would he want to risk it all and with Gwen of all people. She might be pretty but she was also a self-centred brat who didn't care who she hurt as long as she got her way. Gwen was noting short of being a cow who manipulates men to do what she wants. Well, two people could play that game.

Jack stared aimlessly into space. He ran the events through his mind. Ianto had came up with coffee and a kiss and was helping Jack with his reports when Gwen burst in and ignored Ianto completely and kissed Jack. He should have pushed her away but he didn't. Why didn't he do that? It was only when he heard the door of his office slam that Jack pushed Gwen away who was blathering on about how she loved him and knew they would be together. He tried to talk to Ianto but Ianto walked out the door, yelling at Jack to stay away from him. Jack looked up as the klaxons at the door blared and heard the Welsh accent yell.

"WHERE IS HE?"

Jack sat up as the five foot seven teenager in the green and grey Oakwood High uniform burst into his office shaking with rage and her blue eyes blazing. Jack braced himself for the blow. But it didn't come. Instead Imogene sat down in front of Jack's desk with her hands joined as if they were in a meeting and she hadn't burst into the hub shrieking like a banshee. Jack looked into the teenager's eyes and felt his heart clench. She was doing the mask thing. Hiding away all of her emotions until they erupted out in a volcano of anger; the mask Ianto had fooled them all with many times.

"I work hard Jack. I work hard because I love what I do. And what I do is make my brother's life hell." Imogene said calmly.

"Um…" Jack wasn't sure how to reply. Imogene's temper was volatile when she was angry and he didn't want to push her to the limit.

"You see, because of your exploits today, you have made his life hell. And that's my job. So I am going to ask you one question: what gives you the right to do that?" Imogene asked leaning back folding her arms.

"It wasn't my fault." Jack denied.

"Is that so? You've been leading him a merry dance haven't you? Flirting with men, women and aliens alike haven't you? It was only a matter of time before you took it to the next level, really." Imogene replied.

"I flirt, yeah, but he doesn't mind." Jack argued back.

"Oh wake up and smell the coffee. Ianto has always been a secretive person. He doesn't admit to emotions easily. He was the one who taught me all the emotion tricks I know. The mask, the sad eyes, the flirtatious smile, I learn them all from the master. They're his defence mechanism because he knows what you're like. He knows he shouldn't get too close because someday you could go gallivanting off again. Ianto's not a fool Jack. He knows it would never last between you because he could die tomorrow but you'd life on. His heart didn't listen and fell for you anyway. That was probably the worst mistake he could have made. Because really Jack, you present yourself as a big hero but he's the one who seen beyond that and that scares you. That's why you push him away. Isn't it? Under that macho, hero façade there is just a scared man." Imogene ranted.

"What do you know? You're just a child. Do you know what it's like to fall in love with people and have them ripped from your life? Watching your children and grandchildren grow old and die yet you barely age a day! That's why I push him away because I love him and I don't want to lose him. Under the hero façade is a wise man." Jack argued.

Imogene looked taken aback. "What did you say?"

"I said I love him. Did you hear me? I AM IN LOVE WITH IANTO JONES!" Jack roared standing up and staring down at Imogene.

She smiled and put her hand into the pocket of her bottle green blazer. "And that's a wrap." Imogene said pulling her mobile out of her blazer and stopping the voice recorder function.

Jack stared at her. "What?"

"I know the story Jack. Telepathic remember? Gwen kissed you but it was the fact that you didn't pull away that upset him. I heard you in the hospital. I heard you say that you love him. You just needed to say it again but to his face." Imogene said.

"What do I say?" Jack asked. He couldn't say it to Ianto's face. He couldn't.

"Tell him what you told me." Imogene replied and smiled as Jack pulled on his coat and rushed out of the door.

"What was that about?" Tosh asked as Imogene came down the stairs. She and Owen had been out on a Weevil Hunt earlier and when they had gotten back, Ianto had gone. They both had felt uneasy as Gwen had spent the rest of the day walking around with a smug look on her face like the cat that had gotten the cream. Or the Welshwoman who had gotten the Captain.

"Gwen kissed Jack earlier when Ianto was in the room. Ianto left and was lying on the sofa when I got home from school. I read his mind and came here and hopefully Jack is doing what's right for once." Imogene replied.

"How could she do that?" Tosh asked.

"How could who do what?"

What's that saying? Speak of the devil and she shall appear? Gwen was standing behind them grinning. Jack had kissed her today. She knew it would happen. It was meant to be the two of them together. It was fate. Gwen was wrapped up in her own thoughts that she missed Imogene's smirk.

"I recorded myself having a little conversation with Jack. Who wants a listen?" Imogene asked.

"Let's hear it." Owen said.

Imogene pulled out her phone and played the sound file. It began with Imogene's claim that she worked hard and ended with Jack's declaration of love. Tosh's eyes were filled with tears and she smiled at Imogene. Owen grinned and patted her on the back. Gwen's eyes were filled with tears.

"Face it Gwen. You've lost." Tosh said. Gwen scowled but before she could say anything the cog door rolled backwards and Jack and Ianto came into the hub. Everyone watched as Jack stood in front of them and keeping a tight grip on Ianto's hand he bent down…

On one knee…

"Ianto I am so sorry for the way I acted today. I want you to know that despite all the flirting and mixed messages and other crap I have done to you for the past few years, there has only been one person in my heart. One person since the night I met them. I'm rubbish at this thing but what I'm trying to say is," Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box which he opened to reveal a silver ring.

"Ianto Jones, will you marry me?"

There was a few seconds of tense stunned silence before Ianto smiled. "Of course I'll marry you, you idiot!"

Jack put the ring onto Ianto's finger and they kissed each other. Tosh was smiling, Owen patted them on the back, Imogene was cheering and joking about a family initiation and Gwen scowled and stormed out.

"We'll deal with her later." Owen shrugged to Tosh and Imogene and they left the hub so that Jack and Ianto could celebrate their engagement properly. Needless to say, Imogene slept over at Tosh's that night.


	6. Chapter 6

_AN: I went to see Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows last night: absolutely worth the wait as it was awesome and so true to the book. Who didn't feel sad at the end when the bravest, freest elf was killed? RIP Dobby T_T Point is; I had a bit of writer's block and while thinking about the movie I was inspired for this slightly crack chapter. Also three guesses who inspired the shaking fists bit? ;)_

Tosh, Owen, Gwen and Imogene were admiring the item that came through the rift. It seemed to just be some sort of cloak. Jack walked over and picked it up. It felt smooth and slippery to the touch; like it was woven with fabric and water. Jack slung it over his shoulders and struck a pose.

Tosh screamed. "Jack, what happened to your body?"

Jack looked down at what had been his chest but was now empty space. He was a floating head. Jack moved his arms and could feel his body, it just couldn't be seen.

"It's an Invisibility Cloak." Imogene breathed.

"That's too Harry Potter for words," Owen said and there was silence for a few seconds before he jumped at Jack yelling: "Gimme it!"

Jack flung it over his head and laughed. "Time to have some fun."

"We should be afraid. Shouldn't we?" Imogene asked.

"Very." Owen replied.

An Invisibility Cloak, it was very JK Rowling but there was that childish element of being able to pull pranks without getting caught. Jack had five targets and a different trick for each one.

Owen was in the med bay working on an autopsy and helping Imogene with her biology homework at the same time. And they say that men cannot multi-task. Owen reached for the scalpel that he knew he had set down on the metal tray but it was gone. Owen looked up to see it hovering in mid-air.

"Imogene I'm trying to work so quit it." Owen said.

Imogene looked up from the text book she was taking notes from. "Quit what?" she asked before seeing the scalpel.

"That; stop it!" Owen snapped.

"I'm telling you it isn't me doing that." Imogene snapped back.

"How many other telekinetic teenagers are there? Stop it now!" Owen shouted.

"I'm not doing anything!" Imogene yelled and the scalpel fell back onto the tray and a laugh filled the room and footsteps hurried up the stairs. Imogene and Owen looked at each other and yelled across the Hub shaking their fists and yelling one word.

"HARKNESS!"

Tosh was working on upgrading the rift programmes and as she typed the letters and numbers on her programme kept disappearing and changing. Tosh shook her head and bent her head down keeping her gaze on the keyboard as she typed but it was still happening. What was up with this stupid thing? Tosh decided to do a test. Her hands flew over the keyboard like Usian Bolt on Red Bull and caffeine pills and smiled. The erasing was happening slower than her typing. Tosh lunged the air around her and her grip locked on a finger before it was pulled from her grasp. Tosh glared at the sound of running footsteps and shook her fist yelling one word:

"HARKNESS!"

Gwen was sitting at her desk trying to work on reports but was really daydreaming about herself and Jack. He wasn't really going to marry the tea-Boy right? He was obviously deluded or hoodwinked by the kid into thinking he loves him. And his bratty little sister probably was using some mind control over Jack. But Gwen wasn't stupid. She knew that she and Jack belonged together and if they didn't. Well then she'd just settle for Owen. Owen had been so heartbroken when she called off their affair. Gwen knew that she just had to say the word and he'd come running back to her. Gwen was lost in her own self-centred thoughts that she jumped about ten feet in the air when a liquid was dumped all over her. She could hear a deep chuckle and swore under her breath. When he was with her, he would have to act more mature. Gwen shook her fist and yelled one word:

"HARKNESS!"

The four of them grouped down in the cells. They weren't sure whether or not they were safe but they were all leaning against a wall to be sure.

"So he got us with the scalpel, Tosh with her computer and Gwen with the coffee. Who has he missed out? Or in other words, who's next?" Owen asked.

"Where's Ianto? Has he been in all day?" Tosh asked.

"He's at home sick, apparently even the great Ianto Jones is no match for Man Flu." Imogene smiled at Gwen and Tosh who rolled their eyes in a show of female unity. Why was it that every time a man got the flu he was convinced that it was horrible and that he was dying of pneumonia or the plague?

"Hang on, you said Ianto was sick and home alone, that means that he's defenceless." Tosh said suddenly.

"He doesn't know about the cloak." Gwen added.

"Thank you Madam Obvious. We'll have to ring him but I've no credit on my phone." Imogene said.

"Take mine." Owen said and passed her his mobile. Imogene flicked through the contacts until she found Ianto's name and pressed the call button and put it on loudspeaker.

The phone was answered by a cough and a rasping noise that sounded like a hello.

"Yan, it's Gen. we need to warn you about something." Imogene said.

"What?" Ianto asked.

"Jack has an Invisibility Cloak." Owen said.

"I know." Ianto replied and he sounded sort of breathless.

"You know? How?" Gwen asked.

There was a pause and a moaning sound before Ianto answered them. "Lots of things you can do with an Invisibility Cloak."

The phone went dead.

The four of them looked at each other and said only one word while shaking their fists at the celing.

"HARKNESS!"


	7. Chapter 7

"NO!"

"Yes!"

"N-O spells NO! Now if it's all the same I am going back to my bed."

"You are keeping your lazy arse out of that bed and you are going to get dressed and you are going to be out that door in twenty minutes!"

"Ha, I'd like to see you make me!"

"Oh for God's sake! It's a cold November Saturday morning. Will you both shut up?"

"Stay out of this!"

"Either both of you get dressed and get out or go back to bed! I don't care what you do as long as you both shut up! Now I am taking my breakfast, Ianto's laptop and I shall be in my room! Honestly I wonder who the teenager is in this flat sometimes."

With that Imogene picked up her cup of tea and a plate of toast and placed Ianto's laptop under her arm as she moved to her room still clad in her blue Hello Kitty pyjamas. Ianto and Jack stared at each other, one fully dressed and the other in a tee shirt and tracksuit bottoms.

"If you don't mind SIR I'd like to go back to bed." Ianto said shoving past Jack and heading for his bedroom.

"Remember who the boss is! And he says you have to go to work!" Jack snapped.

"Remember who has the boss wrapped around his little finger." Ianto retorted without turning around.

Both of them stared at each other as Jack walked down the hall and tried to stare each other out. Something cold splattered against their heads and Imogene stood there scowling.

"If the pair of you don't stop arguing right now I am going to send an incriminating piece of CCTV to UNIT and both your reputations will lie in the gutter along with your minds. Now both of you go back into that room and I don't want to hear one more sound for the rest of this day. Do you hear me?"

Jack and Ianto nodded and went back into Ianto's room looking the entire world like two naughty children. Imogene sighed. This snow better not freaking last other wise she'll not be legally responsible for her actions.


	8. Chapter 8

"Where are they? No Weevil hunt takes three hours."

Owen snorted at Gwen's comment. HE knew where they were but the women had no idea. Well, he didn't know exactly but he knew they were away doing something that they didn't want the girls to know about. Ok so he didn't know anything. It was Saturday and Tosh and Gwen were working on paperwork while Owen was in the med bay with Imogene. She'd been dropping hints that she wanted to be trained up as a field medic and after a pay-rise promise from Jack, Owen agreed so right know he was showing her how to tie a splint.

"I really don't want to think about what they're up to, you forget I have to live with them." Imogene said.

"I could hack into their phones to locate where they are." Tosh suggested.

"Locate who?" Jack asked as he and Ianto slid into the hub via invisible lift.

"Nobody." The other four chorused. Imogene and Owen came out of the med bay and smirked.

"Where's the weevil?" Tosh asked innocently.

"It got away." Ianto replied calmly.

"Must've taken you into the sewers, seeing as you're both wearing different clothes than when you left earlier." Owen added.

"It dragged Ianto down and so we went back to his place and he was all dirty so we got in the shower and things… progressed." Jack said in his usual voice and winked.

"Note to self: never shower in the flat again." Imogene muttered as she surveyed Jack and Ianto. Both were straight faced bar a gleam in their eyes and they were wearing suits. Unusual for Jack but almost impossible to tell from the untrained eye, but Ianto's suit wasn't any old suit. No this one was new, expensive, possibly designer. The sort of suit you would save for very special occasions such as…

"You sons of a bitch!" Imogene shouted.

"What?" Ianto asked innocently.

"Don't act innocent bro; I was the one who helped you perfect that innocent act. You sneaky pair of so-and-sos went behind our backs!" Imogene stated.

"What are you talking about?" Tosh asked.

Imogene reached for Jack and Ianto's left hands and shoved them under the noses of Owen, Tosh and Gwen. Identical silver rings were glittering on each fourth finger of their hands.

"That's amazing!" Tosh squealed and hugged them both.

"Nice one Tea-boy. You snagged the Captain." Owen grinned clapping the both on the back.

Gwen scowled and stormed out of the hub.

"When did you plan all this?" Tosh asked.

"We've been working on it for weeks. Torchwood weddings traditionally have alien interruptions and we decided by keeping it secret there might be a less chance of it happening." Jack explained.

"Hang on, if nobody knew, then who did you have as witnesses?" Owen asked.

"I called in an old friend. He couldn't stay for long but he and his companion stayed long enough for the ceremony. She was pretty, for a redhead and she had him practically on a leash. If I didn't know any better they were the married couple." Jack explained.

"You could've at least told me." Imogene said to Ianto hitting him a dead arm as punishment.

"We'll make it up to you. We'll take you all out to dinner, Jack's paying." Ianto said.

The five of them left the hub and went to a restaurant in town. When Jack informed the waitress that he and Ianto had gotten hitched, she gave them a bottle of champagne on the house. They laughed, joked, had a bit of a slagging match (Ianto and Owen) and celebrated the idea of an unlikely love which would last for years to come. Or as Owen put it 'Until Torchwood kills us all'. When they left the restaurant Owen had his arm tightly around Tosh and Imogene was walking alongside Jack and Ianto who were holding hands. Owen and Tosh muttered about going to another bar to get deservedly hammered and Jack and Ianto headed back to the flat.

"I'm so sleeping at the hub tonight." Imogene muttered to herself as she walked down to the bay and took the invisible lift into the hub. The hub was in darkness and Imogene felt unease. There was someone here but she couldn't get into their thoughts. It wouldn't be Jack pulling a fast one; he was too busy doing unthinkable things to Ianto.

"Who's there?" Imogene called.

A man stepped out of the shadows, his gun aimed at Imogene. He had sandy hair, a smug look on his face and was dressed like he'd wandered off the set of 'Pirates of the Caribbean'.

"You can just call me Captain John Hart."


	9. Chapter 9

Hart. That name seemed familiar. Imogene knew she had heard it before but she couldn't place where. Hart… Hang on… when Ianto got shot back in September, _'We'll get Hart back for you.'_

'_I should've realised it was Hart.'_

Oh crap.

"Just my luck I'm alone in the hub with a trigger-happy maniac. Still, it beats being alone with Gwen," Imogene muttered under her breath. "What do you want?"

"Well I was here to try and snag that lovely bit of Eyecandy that was here the last time I made a visit, sure I put him in hospital but nobody can resist Captain John Hart." John replied.

"By 'Eyecandy', I'm guessing you mean Ianto," Imogene stated. "Sorry to tell you mate but he's taken."

John scoffed. "By who? By Harkness? That would never last. Jack's not one for exclusive relationships, take it from someone who knows."

"Let me see if I've got this right. You've turned up from nowhere to try and steal the guy whom you shot in the chest the last time you met and despite the fact he got married to your ex today?" Imogene quirked an eyebrow.

"Jack was never one to share his candy so it's more fun to steal it." John said.

"Yeah if you'll excuse me I need to ring the local whacky shack to tell them one of their patients has escaped." Imogene said.

"So funny, I forgot to laugh." John retorted.

"Oh please people have been saying that since the 90s." Imogene said.

"Clever young thing aren't you? Pretty too, in fact I would say you're like a female version of the Eyecandy." John said moving closer.

"No duh, I'm his twin." Imogene replied. John looked confused. "I fell through the rift when I was 15 and wound up here. And I'd appreciate it if you very nicely and politely pissed off somewhere else." Imogene explained.

"And I suppose a little kid like you is going to make me?" John scoffed.

Imogene flung a book at him and ran to find a weapon. John aimed his gun at her but Imogene seen him at the last second and dodged out of the way. The dangerous game of cat and mouse continued until John got a shot into Imogene's leg and she fell to the floor whimpering and trying to hold back tears. She never dried. It was something Imogene Jones never did. She NEVER cried. John caught up with her as Imogene tried to stem the blood gushing from her leg.

"Seriously what the hell was that for? Every time you turn up you cause havoc and hurt at least one of us! What have we ever done to piss you off?" Imogene shouted her pain fuelling her anger.

John actually seemed at a loss for words. What did he actually have against Torchwood? Sure there was that business with the diamond but they didn't know that woman had made it a bomb. And he'd shot Eyecandy because… well he was aiming for Jack wasn't he? Besides Harkness had forgotten what the Agency had taught them about stealing and conning and rehabs never worked so there was no point going down that road again. He didn't even know why he came back other than to try and have a bit of fun. Bloody twenty first century was making him soft! John did the most un-John thing he'd ever done in his life. He showed mercy on someone who was hurt.

"Here this'll help stop the bleeding," John said as he removed his jacket pressing it onto wound as he rummaged in the jacket pocket for what he was looking for.

Imogene was pale and drawing her breath in through clenched teeth. "What is that?" she asked.

John let what looked like gold flecks of dust flow around the wound and Imogene felt the strangest sensation. The pain was ebbing away and the bullet was forcing itself out of her leg. When the gold things faded, the wound was gone. The only evidence of any injury was an angry red mark on her leg which would most likely bruise and a round bloody hole in her favourite jeans. John helped Imogene to her feet and she walked shakily back to the main part of the hub.

"What were those things?" she asked.

"Nanogenes, they repair most injuries but if the wound's fatal there's nothing you can do. They're basically robotic doctors." John explained.

"Thanks I guess. Considering you shot me. What is it with you shooting us Joneses?" Imogene asked.

John laughed bitterly. "I have no idea. Rehab's never worked."

"Rehab? What is there a group of you in a circle and you all stand up going _'My name is John. And I'm a murder-aholic!'_"

John laughed at that idea. "You're not that far off. I guess I should say sorry for what I said about Jack and Eye-Ianto, but there's one thing I never do and that is apologise. I have a reputation to uphold you know. You're strangely forgiving for someone who got shot in the leg."

"I'm just a good actress. I'm killing you repeatedly in my head. Over and over again. But seriously if I was you, I'd be getting out of here before Jack finds out you've been here. Ever since you shot Ianto he's wanted your arse on a silver platter and not in the way you'd like it. I think they're both worried you'll steal the other away from them." Imogene mused.

"Oh you can't make me choose between them!" John exclaimed.

Imogene cackled and clapped her hands together. However the laughter was cut short when the cog door rolled back and Tosh and Owen entered the hub.

"Gen, are you here? Are you alright?" Tosh called as she and Owen walked over and pulled out their guns at the sight of Hart.

"What the fuck are you doing here? Trying to kill another member of our team?" Owen snarled.

"Owen, Tosh chill. When he came here I was weapon less against one of the Weevils which had gotten loose. Gwen must've forgotten to shut the cages after she fed them earlier. It'd have killed me if he wasn't here." Imogene lied smoothly.

"That explains the blood then." Tosh said dubiously but Owen looked unconvinced.

"How come you are here?" John asked.

"Jack got a rift spike coming from the hub and guessed it might've been you so got Tosh and me down to check it out." Owen explained.

"What are you doing here?" Tosh asked.

"Just popping in, seeing old friends all that jazz." John replied. "And I must say, that top looks very good on you Miss Toshiko." John practically purred at her. Tosh's cheeks coloured the same shade of pink as her top and Owen tightened his grip on his gun. Christ, first Jack then Ianto now Tosh. He was definitely worse than Jack.

"Trust me, look take my weapons. Then you'll be able to trust me. I just figured I'd stay for a while. Take a holiday in the backwaters of the twenty first century if you please." John said.

"It'll be your ass on the line if Jack finds you here." Tosh warned.

"Yeah Mini-Eyecandy told me that too." John said and got to his feet. "Well, it's been fun and I'll see you lot again hopefully."

"Let's hope not!" Owen snapped back as John suddenly grabbed Imogene and pulled her into a kiss before letting her go and pressing on his Vortex Manipulator and vanishing.

Imogene pressed her fingers to her mouth in shock. Did that really just happen? Tosh went to her computer and deleted the past hour of CCTV footage and the three of them decided to say nothing had come through the rift and it was just a false alarm. Imogene shook her head and looked at Tosh and Owen.

"Sorry I must've ruined your date." Imogene said.

"It's Ok; we were just having a drink." Tosh replied.

"It's still early, you guys could still get hammered enough to miss work tomorrow." Imogene suggested.

"Now that is what I call a good idea." Owen said and put his arm around Tosh leading her out of the hub. As they walked across the Plass, Owen's phone buzzed with a message from Imogene.

'_Don't mess this up Owen. We both know what you're like so treat her properly.'_

Owen rolled his eyes and led Tosh to the nearest bar. Imogene watched them on the CCTV and flung herself on the sofa after swiping a blanket and pillow from Jack's bunker. She deserved a good night's sleep and a lie-in.

But she kept a loaded gun under her pillow just in case anymore of Jack's manic exes decided to show up.

_**AN: sorry for making John so OCC. But I think he was like Jack and only that way because of the way the Time Agency trained him. However John has always been my favourite Torchwood baddie because he was so wonderfully badass! :D**_


	10. Chapter 10

_Smash!_

"That wasn't me!"

It was coming up to Christmas. This little fact was shown by radios playing non-stop Christmas songs, TV shows advertising different Christmas specials with at least one of them milking the goat of 'A Christmas Carol' for a storyline, there was the usual frenzy of buying presents and getting everything ready for the twenty fifth of December. At this current moment in time the three women of Torchwood were putting up decorations with the help of Ianto and after much complaining, Owen. When they'd finished the hub actually looked magnificent. There was a large tree covered with lights, tinsel, baubles, little pterodactyl figures that Owen bought from a toy shop, little snowman, chocolate Santa's and candy canes. The idea was that on Christmas Eve they would all swap presents in the hub however Gwen's little brain had made her stick mistletoe all over the hub in the hope of snaring either Jack or Owen. She didn't mind which but she preferred Jack obviously.

Tosh and Ianto looked at their other halves. Since the day Jack and Ianto got hitched, Owen and Tosh had been practically inseparable. Gwen could not be serious? She just expects the others to fall to their knees and worship her like some sort of priestess or something. Imogene was currently getting a leg up from Jack to allow her to put the fairy onto the top of the tree.

"Hey Gwen I don't think you should be putting that stuff up. Ianto's always been allergic to it." Imogene called.

"Don't be stupid; people can't be allergic to mistletoe." Gwen scoffed.

"It's true, there's some protein or chemical or something that gives him a rash. Especially around his…" Imogene smirked at her brother and Jack helped her down.

"Anyway!" Ianto snapped as Owen snorted with laughter.

"Gwen, please just take it down." Jack ordered. Gwen sulked and did as she was asked. Owen took the liberty to swipe a piece before Imogene took it and decided she would flog it on the Plass for a pound per sprig. She came in a few hours later with fifteen pound in her pocket. She loved Christmas it was such a money-maker.

"So what's the plan for Christmas Day?" Jack asked.

"We're going to my parents for dinner." Gwen said.

"Getting the pair of you up at around four to get presents then laze around the house until it's dinnertime and watch the telly." Imogene grinned.

"Come near us at four in the morning and you'll die." Jack warned.

"Or be scarred for life." Tosh whispered to Owen. She'd become a lot cheekier since they were dating and Owen would admit he liked it.

"What about you two?" Ianto asked.

"We're spending it together? Problem with that?" Owen replied, the last statement directed more towards Gwen.

"Since when have you two been together?" Gwen asked.

"Since the day those two got hitched." Tosh replied honestly. Gwen scowled at that reminder of Ianto marrying her Jack.

Christmas was soon upon them and on the twenty third Jack received a call from UNIT. He came out of his office and looked at them all apologetically. "I have to go to London. You know the way weird things have been happening there the past few years; they want me there in case something happens." Jack explained.

"You can't go. You'll miss Christmas." Imogene said.

"Can't be helped, I'm really sorry." Jack replied.

"It'll be alright. Aliens don't stop because it's Christmas." Ianto said calmly and hugged Jack before they left to pack Jack's bag and go to the station.

"Poor lads, their first Christmas together and UNIT ruin it." Tosh said sadly as she watched them leave the hub.

"It'll be alright, we can hold off the whole presents and dinner thing until he comes back. It's Ianto I feel sorry for. We spend ages picking out his present for Jack and it sounds selfish but I wanted my first Christmas in the twenty first century to be special. The three of us together like a family." Imogene said and let Tosh hug her.

"Come on, impromptu staff do. Crank on the music, break out the Celebrations, Quality Streets and drink and let's have a bit of festive fun." Owen said strongly.

On Christmas Eve they met up at the hub with wrapped presents. Ianto and Imogene didn't open theirs, instead putting them in bags to open when Jack came home from London. Owen had bought perfume for Gwen and a gorgeous sterling silver Pandora bracelet for Tosh. Tosh had bought Gwen a beautiful green top and Owen was given aftershave. Gwen had bought Owen a bottle of whisky and gave Tosh a voucher for the shopping centre. When the presents were swapped, they all wished each other a Merry Christmas and went their separate ways.

Jack was with Martha in London. It was getting late in the evening when Martha's phone rang. As she stepped away to listen to what was being said, her face broke into a huge grin and wished the caller a Merry Christmas as she hung up. Martha stood on a desk and whistled loudly to get everyone's attention.

"Right guys listen up. I've just had a call from a high source and he has just informed me that by the declaration of the Shadow Proclamation, London and in fact Planet Earth have been designated as a no-go area throughout the galaxy claiming that Christmas is a time of peace here. Meaning we can all… go home for Christmas!" Martha announced.

"Who was this higher source?" one of the generals, General Robertson asked her.

"It was from Him." Martha replied and it was enough for the general to tell everyone to get a move on and go. Jack hugged Martha and hurried to the train station and finally at half nine boarded on a train that was due for Cardiff. The train was filled with people. There was a very lively atmosphere on the train as all the passengers where in a good mood. Each of them was talking about their loved ones back home. There were grandparents going to see their grandkids, students going to see their parents, people returning to their wives or husbands and parents going home to their children. Finally the train drew into Cardiff city and the crowd flocked through the station to hail cabs or got into their loved ones cars. Jack looked at the darkened sky above him, the sky covered with clouds and as he shouldered his bag and walked through the streets, flakes of snow began falling onto his face.

_(AN: sorry for the way I'm writing the first two sentences. I wanted to add a classical Christmas touch to it)_

T'was the stoke of midnight and all through the flat, not a figure was awake and you could be sure of that. Imogene was curled up in bed and her brother Ianto had thoughts of his husband in his sleeping head. They had been watching a movie and headed to bed early joking about not wanting to be awake when Santa came. A loud hammering noise echoed from the door slowly rousing Ianto from sleep. Ianto got out of bed and called as he approached the door.

"Who is it?" Ianto called.

"Ho, ho, ho!" a voice called back.

Ianto opened the door and was suddenly engulfed in strong arms and a cold face meeting his own in a passionate kiss as the man at the other side of the door closed it with a kick of a booted foot. When the need for air got to be too much, Ianto moved back and took in the grinning face of Jack. There was snow on his coat, he looked froze to the bone and there was a Santa hat on his head. Nonetheless he was grinning that Harkness grin that he only saved for Ianto. They hugged each other tightly as Imogene appeared from her room bleary eyed. Her eyes focused on Jack and gave him a swift hug.

"How come you're home?" Ianto asked.

"A friend did a favour. Let's go to bed first. I'm wrecked." Jack explained wrapping an arm around Ianto's waist.

"Fine by me," Imogene muttered and stumbled back to her bed. Jack and Ianto kissed each other again as they went to their bedroom and fell asleep wrapped in each others arms.

"IT'S CHRISTMAS! WAKE UP! WAKE UP AND LET'S GET OUR PRESENTS!"

After what felt like two seconds of sleep, Ianto and Jack were pulled from sleep as Imogene rushed into their bedroom and jumped onto their bed. Ianto moaned and buried his face into his pillow. Jack tried to swat her away bit it was no use. It was like she'd regressed into a five year old. But who didn't on Christmas morning? Jack looked at the alarm clock and the red numbers 4:59 taunted him.

"It's 5 am!" Jack complained.

"So? Come on, come on, come on!" Imogene said bouncing around excitedly.

Ianto climbed out of bed and Jack followed suit. As Ianto flicked the kettle on, Jack and Imogene rummaged under their tree fro presents. Now that he was awake, the excitement of Christmas kicked in strongly. When Ianto came in with cups of coffee and tea there were three piles of presents. Five minutes and a mad frenzy of ripping paper later there were gives where paper once was placed. They were excitedly comparing what they had and Jack went and rummaged in his bag for two extra presents that he had bought for Ianto and Imogene. They were identical cube shaped presents and he handed them to the recipient who tore at the paper.

What the…?

"Jack why do I have a mug that says 'Best Auntie' on it?" Imogene asked.

"And why do I have one saying 'Best Dad' on it?" Ianto asked.

Jack looked at them and smiled serenely. Ianto remembered a jokey flyaway comment Jack had once said to them about his ability to get pregnant. At the time like the others he had dismissed it as one of Captain Jack's Crazy Stories. Only now…

"Oh you are kidding me. Please say you are kidding me." Ianto said.

"Wish I could." Jack said in a slightly sing-song voice.

"Oh this is impossible. Of all the odds it happened." Ianto said slightly faintly as he sat on the sofa.

"What's going on?" Imogene asked.

Jack wrapped his arms around his stomach and smiled. "We're going to have a baby."

Imogene's jaw hit the ground. "A-a-a baby? You mean a baby-baby? A crying, pooping, screaming real life baby?" she stammered over her words. Jack nodded. "Holy crap how is that even possible?"

"I'm from the fifty first century and by then men were able to have children." Jack explained.

"OK, but how are you going to manage a baby with Torchwood? I think those two words aren't meant to be in the same sentence." Imogene said.

"In the past Torchwood operatives have been able to have children. We'll take each hurdle as it comes. The four of us, we're a pretty impossible family as it is at the moment." Ianto replied smiling at jack and moving to hold his hand.

"You want this?" Jack asked, his eyes watering.

"Hey I made my choice when I married you." Ianto smiled and kissed him.

"Hey hang on, don't make it twins!" Imogene said.

"You sound like Owen." Jack commented.

"Man, we must be the most insane family in the world. An immortal pregnant man, his alien fighter husband and his husband's telepathic teenage twin sister," Imogene commented.

"Don't know about you two but I couldn't think of a better family to be a part of. Now let's forget about Baby for a day and celebrate being alive and having each other." Ianto said and they bundled up the wrapping paper as the guys returned to bed and Imogene went to get Ianto's laptop. Despite it being almost six am, most of her friends were online as most of them had siblings or was just a huge child themselves. Imogene grinned as she typed out a status for herself.

_**Imogene Jones **_

_What a great Xmas! Bro-in-law managed to get home from London in time and just found out I'm going to be an auntie! Merry Xmas everyone xxx _

**AN: yes I went for an m-preg but they're too much of a temptation to resist! Any hints on where to go next with this story? Should I get rid of Gwen? Or have the Doctor show up? Or bring back John? Your choice so hit that little button under this and let me know. Happy holidays to whatever you are celebrating. **


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I was going to wait until Sunday to upload this but I've had a good way of interlinking John, the Doctor and Gwen's plot to try and get rid of the twins. But no more here; as our parents used to say to us as children: you'll just have to wait and see :-) **

The twenty eighth of December saw the Torchwood team returning to the hub. Imogene told them about how Jack came home at midnight on Christmas morning then she woke them up at five am. Jack and Ianto were sitting on the sofa holding onto each other as they waited on Gwen to come into the hub. They had decided to wait until they were all here before they told them their news. Imogene was bounding on her heels with excitement and Tosh and Owen looked at each other. They seemed to have the same idea but not even that was possible within Torchwood. Right? Gwen came into the hub and Imogene grinned at the sight of her.

"Gwen's here now. Tell them lads! Tell them, tell them, tell them!" Imogene said bounding around slightly. She may have had a bit too much sugar over the past few days and was yet to come off the high. The others looked at each other.

"Tell us what?" Owen asked.

Imogene giggled excitedly and looked at Jack and Ianto.

"Well you know how I used to joke about the rain preventing me from getting pregnant?" Jack asked. The others nodded. "Well…"

"Oh you are fucking kidding me!" Owen said. The grins of Imogene and Jack as well as Ianto's smile confirmed it. Owen said down looking lost for words for once in his life.

"Since when? I mean… how long are you gone?" Tosh asked.

Jack counted on his fingers. "We got hitched on December the first so about four or five weeks."

"Five weeks. So my niece or nephew is going to be born in September?" Tosh asked.

"Actually male pregnancies last for seven and a half months. So around mid-July I would say the baby will be born. Owen it's nothing personal but I think we're going to have to call in some outside help." Jack said.

"Who do you mean? If you say John Hart I will kill you." Ianto warned.

"I meant a certain Doctor who'd be able to help. We could also get Martha to help with the actual c-section." Jack replied.

"So John Hart won't be coming?" Owen asked and he flashed Imogene a smirk. "Looks like you won't get to snog him again young Imogene." Owen commented.

"Owen!" Imogene yelled.

"WHAT?" Ianto and Jack roared.

Tosh began giggling as Imogene began trying to explain. "The night you guys got hitched I came back to the hub and John was there and we had words before he chased me around the hub and shot me in the leg. But I yelled at him and he used these nano thingamajigs which healed it. Then Tosh and Owen came and he kissed me just before he left!"

"I'm going to kill him. Next time I see him, I am putting a bullet into his head." Ianto swore.

"Have I mentioned I love it when you get possessive?" Jack said kissing Ianto's neck.

"Back to the subject at hand, you're saying the baby would be about five weeks old. If I'm right then the heart and major organs should already be developing and it would only be about the size of a grain of rice." Owen said after musing for a few minutes.

"But if the pregnancy's quicker, wouldn't that mean the baby would be more developed?" Tosh asked.

"Probably. We could use the full body scanner." Owen said.

"Let's have a look-see then." Ianto said and took Jack's hand as they went into the med bay.

Jack placed his hand on the scanner and a small pulsing red dot appeared on the image of his body. Tosh smiled at Ianto and Imogene who were staring at the screen as it they were looking at the actual ultrasound. Jack smiled at it. This wasn't just his baby. It was his and Ianto's baby. Something wonderful they had created together. He knew their child would be beautiful and hopefully be as smart as Ianto and as charming as he was. Jack ran his free hand over his abdomen to where his child was sleeping in the dark. Owen was trying to remain professional as he listed things Jack couldn't do now. These included going on hunts and getting killed as his body reset itself with every death and there was high risk the pregnancy would therefore be terminated. He also was prescribing healthy diets and no caffeine. This led to an anguished howl from Jack who accused Ianto of plotting this. Jokingly of course.

"That's wrong."

"What's wrong?" Jack asked.

"That, it's not natural. It's not fair or right. How come he gets everything? Haven't you been leading him on for long enough Jack? The wedding was one thing but a baby? If anyone should be having you baby it's me! Not that whore-mongering son of a bitch who unless you've forgotten betrayed us with that cyber-girlfriend he hid in the basement! He and his freak of a sister have warped your mind Jack! You've all been brainwashed by the pair of them, why can't you see that you belong with me!" Gwen ranted.

"Oh let me at her!" Imogene said and Ianto physically held her back.

"What are you going to do freak girl?" Gwen asked.

_Smack!_

Gwen fell back with the force of the blow and Tosh stood in front of her. All five foot four (in heels) of Toshiko Sato stood over Gwen shaking with rage. "Oh grow up Gwen! Anyone can see how much Jack and Ianto love each other and this beautiful miracle child of theirs is proof of that fact. I am sick of you looking down your nose at us. Dumping all your work on Ianto and myself while you flirt with our men and expect us all to fall at your feet and worship you. Well I have had enough and I think you should either wise up or take the Retcon and stay out of our lives for good. Why can't you just be happy with Rhys? Sure he isn't a genius but anyone could see he's completely devoted to you yet you treat him like dog shit. Now I suggest you get the fuck out of our sights otherwise I'll put a bullet in your head personally! Do you hear me?" Tosh yelled.

Gwen practically ran from the hub as if her shoes had caught fire. Tosh took a few deep breaths and turned to find the others staring at her open mouthed. "What?" Tosh asked.

Tosh, Owen and Imogene stayed in the med bay as Jack and Ianto went up to his office to discuss possible help they could get in while Jack was pregnant. After the whole Dalek thing, Mickey Smith had been working for UNIT and Jack knew that idiot he once knew had wised up into a smart brave (and hot) man. Plus he was good with computers so he'd be a good addition. Martha would obviously be needed for the birth and they would have to call in the Doctor as well.

"What do we do about Gwen?" Owen asked.

"She won't give this up without a fight. I'm not sure how far she's going to go but I think the three of you have to be very careful." Tosh said to Imogene.

"Tell me something I don't know. But that baby is going to have two fathers and an aunt when he or she is born. I am making that vow here and now." Imogene replied.

Gwen was fuming. This was so unfair! First Ianto is shagging Jack, then he's marrying him and now they're having a baby! Anyone could see that Jack belonged to her! Gwen sat plotting. If she got rid of them then Jack would fall into her arms. She just knew it. But how? With the freak girl's abilities, she could see it coming a mile off. Gwen wasn't sure but she knew that when that baby was born, she would be its mother. No matter what.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: After someone wrote a flame review on all my stories, I am requesting that if my stories are not too your taste then simply write me a PM and let me know or simply offer me some constructive criticism instead. I would do the same for you and I think it is better manners that way. **

Stress was piling itself upon Ianto, Jack and Imogene in different ways. The rift was going haywire on them and the Weevils had taken to rioting in the streets. This meant the five of them were sprinting all over the city until all hours fighting, hunting and retconning. All-day sickness had kicked in for Jack in place of morning sickness which meant meetings and directions on hunts had frequently been interrupted with Jack rushing to vomit. Then when he was sick he would be in a bad mood and blame Ianto for getting him pregnant which would led to a row which would lead to Jack's hormones to play up and he begins crying which would lead to them generally making up before the whole thing would start again the next morning. Add these domestic spats between Jack and Ianto to all of the teachers Imogene had for her different subjects taking delight in piling coursework, modules, revision classes and extra homework onto them, despite the fact it would be another year before the GCSE exams would be taken. With the schoolwork added with having to hunt and fight aliens meant that while every other teenager her age would be out having fun at the weekends, Imogene was sat in her bedroom surrounded by books, worksheets and a laptop working until one or two in the morning to get the stuff ready for Monday morning only to get it handed back to be corrected by Imogene and handed up again. Basically life was being a bitch to the three of them.

The hub was empty except for the three of them. Jack and Ianto were having another blazing row and Imogene was re-finishing her 'Romeo and Juliet' coursework on the balcony scene for what felt like the tenth time. She'd caused a bit of a scene herself when they started looking at Shakespeare wondering why they couldn't use a more interesting play and scoffing the idea that a pair of teenagers who marry the day after they meet and then kill themselves was hardly the most romantic stories of all time. The way the girls in her class reacted you'd have thought Imogene had done something terrible like shot a puppy in front of them.

As Ianto walked out of Jack's office alone, Imogene knew it'd be another night of bad temperament and Ianto sleeping alone. Imogene knew from her and Ianto's own personal experience that it was better to just stay out of the way. The twins got into the car and Imogene couldn't keep her thoughts on the current situation to herself any longer.

"You're just like Mum and Dad."

Ianto looked at his sister. "What?"

"The constant fighting and the making up and then fighting again the next day; it's just like Mum and Dad. You know how that tears a family apart. And the way you two have been going on recently is affecting all of us. Not just us three." Imogene replied.

"We're nothing like Mum and Dad. They were unemployed alcoholics whereas me and Jack are hardworking, sober people." Ianto disagreed.

"The situation may be different but it's still the same. You both pick a fight over something small and it escalated and lasts for hours on end. You remember what it was like when Mum and Dad fought as well as I do and the same thing we went through as kids is what me, Tosh, Owen and Gwen are going through now. We're the ones who have to listen and try to ignore your constant yelling and to be fully honest; we're all sick of it." Imogene snapped.

"Look we'll talk about this tomorrow alright?" Ianto said.

"Whatever." Imogene said and looked out the window. 'I know we won't.' she added to herself. It was something they'd both seen too many times as kids. Their parents would scream abuse for hours on end before passing out with drunkenness. The next day they'd be hung over and order the twins to clean the mess they had made before the next battle of World War III kicked off again. They never sat down and tried to get to the roots of what was really behind the fights and when Ianto and Imogene would try to talk to them about how the arguments affected them, their parents never listened so they learnt to stay out of the house.

What happened after that was a bit of a blur for both of them. All Ianto remembered was a pair of headlights appeared from nowhere and a loud crash before he hit his head and everything went dark. All Imogene remembered was a loud smash and an agonising pain in her left arm as she passed out.

Jack was woken from his doze as his phone rang. It was almost midnight and he bit back a yawn as he answered his phone. "Captain Harkness?"

"Yes? Can I ask who's calling at this time?" Jack asked.

"My apologies sir, this is Dr Masterson from St Helen's Hospital in Cardiff. We've got your husband and sister-in-law in here. They've been in a car accident." The woman said.

Jack stood up, fully awake now. "Are they alright?" he asked.

"I cannot give those details over the phone sir." Dr Masterson said and hung up.

Jack pulled on his coat, hiding a wince as it stretched over his growing stomach and hurried out of the hub and got into the SUV. This was all he needed on top of everything else. When he arrived at the hospital Jack jumped out of the car and hurried into the reception area where he asked about Ianto and Imogene. Jack was led to a waiting area by a receptionist where a doctor approached him, introduced herself as Dr Masterson and led Jack away to speak in private in private.

"First of all, Ianto seems to be alright. Apart from cuts, bruises a possible concussion and a badly sprained wrist he should make a full recovery. He's asleep now." The doctor said.

"What about Imogene?" Jack asked. Dr Masterson looked at Jack.

"The car was hit full on at her side. Most of her injuries are superficial but the main problem is her arm. The damage to the bones and muscles and nerves is so extreme that the only solution is to amputate her arm to the elbow." Dr Masterson explained.

"Amputate?" Jack repeated.

"It's either that or months of operations, physiotherapy, treatments and even then the recovery of the limb is unlikely." Dr Masterson explained.

"Can I see Ianto?" Jack asked.

"He's behind you."

Jack turned around to see Ianto walked towards him with a slight limp. There was a bandage on his wrist and a few white plasters on his face over the grazes. Jack wrapped Ianto into a tight hug, grateful that his husband was alive. When Ianto broke the hug, he looked at Jack and Dr Masterson.

"What about my sister?" Ianto asked.

"I've explained to your husband. There is extreme damage to her arm and we're going to have to amputate it." Dr Masterson explained.

"Are you sure?" Ianto asked.

"We're sure. She's been taken to the children's ward and we're going to operate tomorrow." Dr Masterson said.

"Can we see her?" Ianto asked.

"Follow me." Dr Masterson said and she led them up to the seventh floor to the children's ward. The large room was darkened and the sound of children's deep breathing in sleep was the only sound in the room. The bottom bed on the right had curtains drawn around it and Dr Masterson pulled them back to show a paediatrician who was with a nurse who was dosing Imogene with pain killers.

"Oliver this is Imogene's brother and brother-in-law." Dr Masterson explained.

"You know the situation?" Oliver asked and they both nodded. "The surgeons will operate tomorrow morning as soon as possible." With that the doctors left and Ianto and Jack sat next to Imogene.

"How are you sis?" Ianto asked.

"Drugged up to my eyes with meds, what about you?" Imogene asked the painkillers kicking in.

"Alright apart from my wrist but it'll be alright. The doctors have told you about the operation haven't they?" Ianto asked.

"Getting it lopped off right?" Imogene replied. Ianto and Jack nodded. "Might as well; look at it under the bandages if you've got the guts."

Ianto and Jack resisted the temptation to look at her mangled arm and when she fell asleep left the hospital as they drove back to the flat. Ianto was tired but he couldn't sleep. Imogene's words in the car before it crashed. He and Jack needed to talk about this. All of these arguments between them had to stop. He and Jack sat on the sofa and talked well into the night about the problem their relationship was facing and agreed that they'd have to control both of their tempers before finally going to bed at quarter to three. The next morning they went to the hub and told the others about the accident and Imogene's operation. Tosh looked shocked and worried and Owen reassured them that the operation was a simple one and Imogene would most likely have a prosthetic limb fitted but it would be a while before she'd be fully up and about again and voiced his doubts about her going onto the field again.

Gwen agreed and suggested that she fetch Imogene some of her clothes. As she left the hub and drove to the flat she thought about what had happened. It was an eye-opener to say the least. The twins had could have died last night. Sure they both went onto the field and faced aliens but that was different. When fighting aliens they were always armed. Last night they were in just in their car. Gwen mightn't get along with Imogene and had envied Ianto for getting married to Jack and being the father of his child but that didn't mean that she wanted them dead! As Gwen picked out some jeans and tops for Imogene to wear, she stopped and took a good look at herself in the mirror on the inside of the wardrobe. What had she become? She used to be really kind. At school if a kid was being bullied, she was the kid who stepped in and got them to stop. At college she was the one who solved spats in her group of friend between boys and drunken nights out and on the force she was the one who dealt with the families because she was nice, supportive and kind. Now she was… well what was she? She'd become this self-centred manipulative bitch who didn't care who she hurt as long as she got her way. She always fobbed of all her work to Tosh and Imogene and Ianto who had their own work to do. Then there was Rhys. Rhys… she had someone who adored her, who treated her like a princess and what did she do? Pushed him aside like an unwanted toy because she was lusting after Jack and ignoring his relationship with Ianto completely. Gwen stared at the woman in the mirror. They may have a physical resemblance but Gwen still felt that she was staring at a stranger. A cruel and cold parody of herself who was selfish and heartless and for the first time she began to realise what the others must have seen every time they looked at her. Through this moment of epiphany, Gwen made her choice; this ends today.


	13. Chapter 13

When Imogene came round from after the operation she was back in the children's ward and the other kids in the ward were either talking with visitors or each other or playing with toys. The youngest kid was a little boy of only three or four who was building blocks with his leg in a cast and the only one near Imogene's age was the boy in the bed next to her who was Chinese and looked about thirteen. Imogene turned her gaze to her arm and looked at the stump where her lower left arm used to be. It wasn't hurting but that was probably due to the painkillers being yet to wear off. Imogene turned to the boy next to her who was looking at her.

"Hey I'm Lee, who are you?" the boy asked.

"Imogene, what are you here for?" Imogene asked.

"I got my appendix out last week. I was in the middle of assembly getting a lecture on staying awake in school of all things when I passed out. " Lee laughed and rubbed his side.

"I was in a car crash last night. You should have seen my arm. Burgh it was all blood and nerves. I can never be a doctor." Imogene replied.

"How old are you?" Lee asked.

"I'm fifteen, what about you?" Imogene asked.

"Thirteen. I'm at St Christopher's High School, what school do you go to?" Lee asked.

"Oakwood, it's alright. Hang on; you're at St Chris's? Isn't the snobby all-boys place run by priests?" Imogene asked.

"It's not that snobby and there are no priests. People just think that because it's a Catholic school it must be filled with nuns and priests. Anyway will you be here for a while?" Lee asked.

"I guess so. One of the doctors was telling me that I'd have to get physiotherapy and a fake arm. Still it beats coursework, homework, practice papers and teachers breathing down my neck. Though knowing them I'll still have to do the work while I'm here." Imogene replied.

Lee looked down the ward and turned to Imogene. "The kids are generally alright but can be a bit annoying at times."

"They don't seem that bad." Imogene remarked.

"That's because it's nearly lunchtime. It's after they get fed that they go mad." Lee said seriously as his parents came into the ward and he smiled at Imogene and began talking to his parents. One of the nurses noticed Imogene was awake and checked her stats and began telling her about when she'd begin physiotherapy later that day. Imogene smiled slightly but frowned as she felt a spasm of pain in the area where her wrist used to be. She turned to the nurse and asked what it meant.

"It's common to feel a sort of ghost-pain for a while after the operation. Your body has to adjust to the fact that the arms no longer there." The nurse explained.

"I'm not the only one who has to adjust." Imogene replied as Ianto and Jack came over.

"How are you Gen?" Ianto asked sitting next to her.

"Alright, it's taking a bit of getting used to but hey at least I'm right handed." Imogene replied.

"Listen we have been up half the night talking about our relationship and as usual you're right. We have been arguing too much and we're hopefully going to both watch our tempers a bit closer from now on and the others all send their love." Jack replied.

"That's cool. How's the baby doing?" Imogene looked around and dropped her voice slightly.

"They're pretty quiet today. Tosh is fiddling with Owen's systems to try and get an ultrasound going with what we've got." Jack replied in a low voice.

"Is it a boy or a girl? Do you think?" Imogene asked.

"I think it's a boy." Jack said.

"I think it'll be a girl." Ianto replied.

"If I know my biology and I don't it's more likely to be a boy right?" Imogene pressed.

"Obviously when you consider the parents," Ianto said thoughtfully. "Then again twins do run in our side of the family."

"I think one baby will be enough." Jack grinned.

"When do you have physio?" Ianto asked.

"After lunch I think." Imogene replied.

When Imogene had her lunch she and Ianto because Jack had to return to the hub were led to the physiotherapy department of the hospital. The physiotherapist was a man in his early forties who sat them down to explain about the artificial limb Imogene would have to get.

"Right because you lost your arm below the elbow we are going to fit you with what's known as Transradical Prosthesis. So we aren't going to do any proper physio today but instead get you hooked up with our experts so they can get your measurements and get a limb designed and fitted for you Imogene. This may take about a week or so and we'll most likely keep you in hospital until we get it ready and arrange for physiotherapy sessions a few times a week until you're confident with the limb." The physiotherapist explained to them.

Imogene and Ianto were taken to see the specialists who looked at the stump and took measurements and suggested they give her an artificial limb which would use electrical sensors to detect muscle movement and allow the arm to move in the way it was ordered so that she could use both arms for tasks. When they finally finished Ianto and Imogene returned to the ward to see that some of the kids were indeed livelier than they had been when they'd left. Lee's parents had left and he smiled when the siblings returned to the ward. As Ianto helped Imogene back into bed he checked his phone. There was a message from Jack. He smiled at it and turned to Imogene.

"It's all quiet at the office so Jack's taking me out for dinner. Tosh, Owen and Gwen might be coming to visit you and I'll see you tomorrow OK?" Ianto said.

Imogene took that to mean the rift was quiet and Jack wanted to 'make it up' to Ianto for the fights and nodded. "No problem. Have a good time alright?" she said as she gave Ianto an awkward one-armed hug and he left the ward.

"That your brother?" Lee asked.

"Yeah, he's cool." Imogene replied.

"How was the physio?" Lee asked.

"Didn't do any, we were just talking about the fake arm and getting measured up for it and all. I'm here for another week and knowing my bloody teachers they'll be piling the work onto me while I'm here." Imogene moaned smacking her head off her bent knees.

"My teachers are the same. Speaking of which, I have art work to do." Lee said bending over and picking up a carrier bag and slipping from his bed to swipe a box of crayons ignored by the children colouring in. As he worked, Lee and Imogene discussed movies and music. They both were fans of Girls Aloud and loved Johnny Depp's movies. As they chatted some of Lee's friends entered the ward and they broke off their conversation so that Lee could speak to his friends in peace.

Imogene turned her attention to her arm. She still wasn't used to this. She'd have to have a fake arm for the rest of her life. What did that mean for her plans to work for Torchwood? Would she still be able to go onto the field or would she be kept at the hub to either direct them or babysit the baby? There was also the idea of school. Not only would there be problems in Imogene being able to do PE but she didn't look forward to being treated either as a freak show or a fragile china doll as well as having fake sympathisers trying to fuss over her or trying not to offend her. Either way it wasn't going to be easy for her life in both school and Torchwood. The past couldn't be changed but that didn't mean it had to really affect her future did it? She would still be a sister and an auntie and a friend. She mightn't be a Torchwood field operative but she could be trained as a medic or Tosh could take her under her wing.

"Hello Imogene."

Imogene looked up and resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Hey Gwen," she replied dully.

"How are you?" Gwen asked.

"Fine, good considering half my bleeding arm's been lopped off." Imogene snapped.

"Ianto asked me to get you some clothes and your school stuff so you don't fall behind in your lessons." Gwen said gesturing to the carrier and school bags in her hands.

"Typical Ianto," Imogene said. "No offense but why did you come here instead of Tosh or Owen. We're not exactly best friends are we?"

"I guess not but I was thinking long and hard yesterday and I know we never got off to a good start and it only just got worse afterwards with the boys but I want us to get along." Gwen explained.

"It won't be as easy as saying 'sorry' for the times we've crossed each other." Imogene said.

"I know that. This is why I brought a load of chocolate with me for you to have." Gwen said with a half-hopeful smile.

"What sort of chocolate?" Imogene asked.

"Huge bar of Cadbury's Dairy Milk." Gwen said pulling it from the carrier bag filled with clothes.

Imogene looked from the bar to Gwen and smiled. "Sit down."

The next few days passed quietly in the hospital as January turned to February. Ianto visited every day as Jack's bump was beginning to be a bit more noticeable as his pregnancy progressed slightly faster than female pregnancies. It was only about eight weeks since it was conceived but was as developed as a three month old. Lee had returned home and Imogene's form teacher visited with a large card signed by her whole class and the details of the work she had and would miss. Imogene nodded and asked her teacher if she could get the principal to speak to the school and ask that they wouldn't treat her differently when she did go back to school. The next day Imogene was fitted with her fake arm. It felt heavy and clunky when it first came on and the doctors showed her how it worked. Tosh and Owen dropped in to visit her that evening and helped Imogene adapt to her arm. Eventually the day came when she could finally go home. Ianto came to the hospital at midday to see Imogene sitting cross-legged on her bed fully dressed and her stuff packed up waiting to leave. They went to the hub where Imogene was greeted with hugs and a large cheesy pizza. Hospital food left much to be desired and she'd been longing for a pizza for days.

On Monday morning Imogene got out of bed and had a quick shower before putting on the prosthetic arm and getting dressed. The three of them sat at the table eating breakfast and Imogene gave them a smile before they got into the car. As they stopped outside the school Jack and Ianto wished her luck as Imogene got out of the car and entered the grounds. The front yard was filled with buses, students and a few teachers on duty. As Imogene entered the yard it felt like almost everyone was staring at her. Imogene walked into school and managed to get to the French department unnoticed and slipped into her form room as the 8:55 bell went. The opposite happened in here. All the conversations died away as Imogene took her seat beside one of the girls who she hung around with at break and lunchtimes. Her form teacher Ms Patterson read the register and at the end of registration called Imogene to her desk.

"It's good to see you again Imogene. How is the arm?" Ms Patterson asked.

"Alright I suppose. It's getting used to it that's the trouble but I'm getting there." Imogene replied.

"You'll adapt in time." Ms Patterson said and Imogene resisted the urge to roll her eyes. If she heard that phrase one more bloody time… she knew people were trying to be supportive but hearing that phrase over and over again wears away at your temper.

"My brother was a soldier. He served in Afghanistan and he lost both his arms in a mortar attack." Ms Patterson said looking at the expression on Imogene's face. "He's like you, too independent to listen to people telling you it'd get better or you'd adapt because it isn't the same for them. I just want you to know I understand how hard it is for both you and your brother. Anyway you're late for your first class." Ms Patterson said and Imogene smiled at her form teacher and thanked her before walking out of the room and moving slowly to her Physics lesson. Mr Leonard was rambling about something or another and didn't even notice when Imogene walked into the room and took her seat. Due to the almost hypnotic tone of the voice of the physics teacher and the fact it was twenty past nine on Monday morning the rest of the class was either daydreaming, chatting in whispers or sleeping to pay attention to anything including her. However that wasn't the case at break when almost everyone in the classroom bombarded her with questions about her arm. Imogene removed her jumper and showed how the prosthetic attached onto her real arm and gave the basics on how it worked.

"What does the stump look like?" Laura asked.

"I bet it's all blood and gore." Oscar answered.

"Don't be thick; she'd have bled to death if they left it like that." Gavin replied.

"If you all shut up I'll show you." Imogene snapped.

"Don't be rude Imogene." Sarah-Louise said.

Imogene resisted the urge to roll her eyes for the second time that morning and fiddled with the straps until it was loose enough to slip off before removing the arm and showing her class the stump. The majority of the boys looked closer and some of the girls looked away and Imogene put her arm back on just as the bell went. One of her friends Meagan helped her tighten the straps.

"Does it hurt?" Meagan asked.

"Not anymore. Where are we next?" Imogene asked.

"Careers," Meagan replied and they moved into the corridor and staggered up two floors to the ICT and careers department by the seniors study and the library. To Imogene this class was a total waste of time. She was either going to leave next June and join Torchwood or stay on to do ICT. Either way she was joining Torchwood. It was what she wanted to do. Their teacher told them to log onto the computers to research the careers they were interested in. Imogene just did a Google search on having a prosthetic limb but had a tab open on a careers website. It was everyone in the class did. Careers was just an excuse to doss off on the computers, it was only useful in Sixth and Seventh year when the focus was on getting into university. After a period of RE and lunch Imogene and her form class were in a free English class as their teacher was out sick. Once again the class asked for a demo of the prosthetic limb and questions were asked. All in all the class weren't too bad towards her injury and there was no false over-bearing sympathy. Imogene's class was one of those rare classes where although they weren't all the best of friends, they got along reasonably well and although there was an idiot or two or the occasional division between the girls, they all got on better than some other classes did. The return to school wasn't as bad as what she had thought it'd be.

When school was over Imogene hopped onto the bus going to the bus depot and walked down in the direction of the bay. The only bad thing about today was the fact her teachers weren't going to let a small thing like having no lower left arm stop them from giving her a pile of homework. Well she was sure that was the only bad thing about today until she walked into the hub. There she walked into what could definitely be seen as something that made the day a little bit worse.


	14. Chapter 14

Imogene had walked into a stand-off. That was the only way to describe the scene before her. On one side of the hub Jack and Ianto were standing holding hands and looking at a stranger full in the face. The man was quite good looking, tall with dark spiky hair and was dressed in a brown pin-striped suit with white trainers. Gwen, Tosh and Owen were standing aside from Jack and Ianto and a red-headed woman was standing near the stranger. The strangest thing about the scene before her was most likely the large blue police box that was standing in the archway that led towards the archives and cells. Clearly they had been in the middle of one heck of an argument when she came in and the silence was broken as the man looked Imogene up and down and smirked slightly.

"Recruiting them a bit young aren't you Jack?" the stranger asked.

"Who are you?" Imogene asked as she walked over to her brother.

"Oh sorry, I'm The Doctor and this is Donna Noble." The Doctor answered and Donna smiled at Imogene.

"I'm Imogene Jones and I'm almost afraid to ask but why are you here?" Imogene replied.

"We were brought here by her, she wouldn't tell us why but one minute we were supposed to be going to Barcelona, the planet and the next thing we knew, we're here." Donna replied gesturing towards the blue police box.

"The box took you here?" Imogene asked and Donna nodded.

"Back to the matter at hand; the fact that you're pregnant. This is only the twenty first century! What if UNIT find out? You know they'll most likely take the child away and dissect you or something." The Doctor snapped at Jack.

"We've covered the necessities." Jack argued.

"Can you be sure? You may be able to deal with aliens but not with children." The Doctor snapped.

"If you actually shut up for two seconds and listened to us you'd know that we've taken every step from faking a surrogate mother down to the last detail to looking for a new place to live to recruiting new staff to ensure that this works out. You can't honestly think we've not been coming up with every possibility and overcoming it. Humans are not as thick as you Mr High-And-Mighty-Time-Lord think we are!"

The Doctor looked stunned at the outburst from Ianto who up until then had been unerringly polite towards him and Donna. Imogene felt she should put in her two-penny worth as well.

"Who do you think you are anyway? Waltzing in here and acting like you know what's best for us? We're a family. It mightn't be an ideal family but it's ours. We've already faked records for me and the same will be done for the baby." Imogene snapped.

"Why should you need records faked?" Donna asked.

"I was born in 1983 and fell through the rift in 1998 and ended up here with telepathic and telekinetic abilities. My records have all been faked. As far as anyone outside of Torchwood knows I was born in 1993 and used to attend a boarding school which shut down last June due to the recession. It's been hard work but I've managed to live a relatively normal life since last August and there's no reason why my niece or nephew won't be able to do the same. So why don't you stick your superior attitude up your smug alien…"

"Thank you Imogene." Jack said cutting across Imogene.

"Besides you can't take Jack away without our consent." Tosh said moving towards Jack and the twins.

"Yeah if you take one of us away," Owen began.

"Then you take all of us." Gwen finished. Everyone looked at The Doctor who seemed to be slightly lost for words.

"Looks like you've been beaten Spaceman." Donna said dryly.

There was silence as they waited for the Oncoming Storm to blow into full force. Finally The Doctor walked forward and hugged both Jack and Ianto and offered his hand to Imogene.

"You're right of course. I'm sorry but you have to remember that the Jack I knew believed in acting first then thinking." The Doctor apologised.

Jack tightened his grip on Ianto's hand. "Well I was a different man back then."

"So what are you going to do about the baby when it wants to be born?" Donna asked.

"We're calling in some backup for that. Martha and Mickey are coming from UNIT and Martha will be able to help with the C-section." Tosh said.

"Staying on this thought I don't suppose you'd have any information for us to have about male pregnancies?" Owen asked the Doctor.

The Doctor grinned at them and bounded off into the TARDIS talking at a million miles an hour. Donna cast her eyes skyward at them and ushered them all into the TARDIS. Tosh and Gwen gawped at the interior of the TARDIS and Donna got them both to say the infamous _'bigger on the inside'_ line. Owen joined the Doctor at the console as he got the information and put it onto Owen's USB which he had grabbed from his desk. Jack was holding onto Ianto's hand as he showed him the main console and was whispering to the TARDIS. Imogene was stroking one of the large coral shaped pieces and could feel a musical voice in her head.

_And there's the little child out of her time…_

"What the heck?" Imogene muttered.

_You have abilities stronger than other humans therefore you can hear me while the others can only sense my emotions._

"OK is there anything you want to tell me?" Imogene asked and what she heard caused her to break out in a large grin. "I promise I won't tell. Thanks for letting me know at least."

_My pleasure child, you and your brother are so important to my lonely Captain. You make him happier than I have ever seen him and the infant shall be proof of that. This is why I brought my one and his companion here. I didn't realise he would get so angry._

"That's OK I guess. You expected him to be happy yeah?"

_Indeed child, however my one can act superior and without regard to people's emotions._

"Well tell me something else I don't know like the answers for my February modules in Maths and Science?" Imogene asked the time machine.

_What do you think?_

"So that's a no then?" Imogene laughed. This conversation which to the others seemed to be occurring just with Imogene had stoked interest from them.

"You were able to talk to her?" Donna asked.

"It's because your telepathy levels are stronger than anyone else's in here, apart from mine of course." The Doctor explained.

"What did she tell you?" Ianto asked.

Imogene only smirked at her brother. "Spoilers…"

**AN: I've been trying to decide whether the baby will be a boy or a girl. However if you guys could offer name suggestions I'd be grateful and it'd help influence my choice. Please? **


	15. Chapter 15

As February progressed into March life had settled down for the team. The rift was behaving itself most of the time. Gwen was absorbed in her wedding plans. Jack was moaning about a bump which he as certain just appeared overnight. It had been four months since he'd gotten pregnant and it was developed as a six month old. Ianto was reassuring his husband. Martha and Mickey had arrived in Cardiff and were working for Torchwood full time. Jack had moved the three of them into a townhouse that he owned in the cities suburbs. With three bedrooms it meant Imogene and the baby could have their own space, something the teenager was the most happy about. Imogene had taken her February modules and her focus was now on the school's musical.

Oakwood was doing a performance of 'Blood Brothers' and after auditioning along with about a hundred other kids, Imogene was given the role of Linda which meant although it was one of the main female parts after Mrs Johnstone and Mrs Lyons she didn't have a big singing part. The first rehearsals were mainly read-throughs and trying to put on a halfway decent Liverpool accent. Imogene had to admit she was proud to get to play Linda because she didn't think she was much of a singer but the only song she had to sing in was 'Kids game' which was based on the sort of rhymes and games you would have played in primary school like Cops and Robbers. The rehearsals were after school until six and it was good fun. Three of the Sixth Formers were doing Drama for their A Level and were using the musical as part of their course. The two girls were playing Mrs Johnstone and Mrs Lyons and the boy was playing Mr Lyons so for their practical assessment they performed the scene were Mrs Johnstone gets fired in front of the assessor and the rest of the cast.

As the weeks passed in a blur of school, rehearsals, revising for the second modules and weekends doing homework and helping co-ordinate any retrievals with Jack in the hub it came as a shock for Imogene to realise one morning that it was actually the middle of June. This fact only fully came to light when she sat down in the sports hall to do her maths exam. Now forget all the stuff from what Torchwood faced to her accident in January. That maths exam was Imogene's example of a real unmitigated disaster! From confusing questions to diabolical equations, the test was an onslaught of brain-aching horror and was evidence of how badly the students had revised. The Fourth years walked out of the hall after doing the calculator and non-calculator paper comparing answers and moaning about the hardness of the test.

"Hey at least you lot revised! I haven't opened my book all freaking year!" Imogene said.

"No I did the worst. I left half the questions in the non-calculator. I've failed." Oscar replied.

"If I ever see an algebra question for the next twenty years I'll scream the city down." Meagan vowed.

"I didn't even have a calculator with me, my brat of a little brother broke it!" Shaun said and got a mix of sympathy and scorn.

As they discussed the test their maths teachers looked at them and asked them what they think. When the students discussed how difficult the exam had been the teachers just smiled and said that they had seen harder tests and reminded them to go to their next class. Imogene pulled a face.

"They would say that." Imogene said as she and Oscar walked to their history class.

"They're probably laughing at us right now." Oscar replied.

The double period of history class was almost relaxing as Ms Lynch let them watch a DVD on Nazi Germany. Imogene preferred history and drama out of all her subjects. She loved showing off and acting the fool and Jack was able to tell her anything about Nazi Germany because he'd been there and seen the rise of Nazism and the terrors that led to. When school finally finished Imogene and the rest of the cast were rehearsing 'Blood Brothers' as the opening night was only a week away. From going over songs, lines and some of the Sixth Years doing prompting and scene changes the show was pulling together very nicely. The play was going to be on over three nights. Ianto and Tosh promised they would be there for the opening night while the others kept an eye on the hub and on Jack. His due date was only a month away and Imogene was really excited although she already knew something about the baby that the others didn't. Neither Jack nor Ianto wanted to know the gender of the baby so Owen and Martha hadn't pushed them into finding out. The first performance was going to be on Wednesday and running until Friday. On Wednesday after school the cast were allowed to go home and be back at the school for half six and the musical was starting at half seven.

Imogene returned to the flat and looked at the note left on the kitchen table.

_Tosh and I will hopefully be there around quarter past seven. Jack and Baby say break a leg tonight. Pizza in the freezer if you want anything to eat. See you later I. _

That evening Imogene was in the gym with the rest of the cast and crew. Some of the teachers were doing makeup and the stage crew were clad in black ensuring props were ready to go onstage and making sure the backdrop was set. The Gym was next to the assembly hall and the double doors in the corridor dividing them were shut to the audience and cast. Only the teachers and stage crew were allowed to pass through them. The girls were changing in the girls toilets on the ground floor and the boys were using Ms Patterson's classroom to get changed but were throwing French dictionaries around instead. Finally it was time to go. The sixth years playing the narrator and Mrs Johnstone took their places on stage. All too soon Imogene and the students playing the kids were running on stage with toy guns and Imogene holding a metal bin lid chanting 'nah, nah, nah!' repeatedly. After the song 'Kids Game' they acted out how the three kids, Mickey, Eddie and Linda get caught trying to smash windows and how both the Lyons were moving to the country and both Mickey and Linda's families were moving to a new town before the interval.

Backstage Imogene changed into a black skirt and a white polo top to show a school uniform and chatted to some of the people who were getting make up redone or getting a drink from what the teachers were providing. As the curtains drew up the play begun the second act of the musical where Mickey and Linda get suspended from school and meet up with Eddie again. As well as the scenes where the trio their teenage years together before Eddie leaves for university and everything goes wrong and culminates in the play's tragic ending. The curtains were drawn and the cast grouped onstage to do a bow and do a chorus of 'Devil's got your number', 'Tell me it's not true' and 'Kids game' to roaring applause from the audience. The cast rushed off stage thrilled the first night was over.

But for Imogene the best bit of the night was yet to come. As everyone changed into their civilian clothes and cheered as the principal allowed them to come into school at half ten the morning after each performance and the drama, music and dance teachers praised them for a faultless performance. Imogene rummaged in her bag to ring Ianto to see where he was waiting on her.

"Hey where are you? I'm ready to go." Imogene asked.

"Oh my God Imogene we clean forgot about your play!" Ianto replied sounding genuinely shocked.

"Why? Don't tell me work came first Ianto Jones." Imogene snapped, her temper rising. He knew tonight was important.

Ianto paused and Imogene could hear voices in the background. "Listen sis, just come home right now and we'll explain it there." Ianto replied.

Imogene hung up and walked out of the school and wandered through the streets until she came home. As she turned into her street she noticed Gwen and Owen's cars outside her house as well as the SUV and picked up her pace, running down the road and rummaging for her key to open the door. Worry filled Imogene as she wondered if something terrible had happened. The house was filled with chatter and it seemed that the team were there having a piss up for no reason. Imogene walked into the living room and froze.

"Oh. My. God." Imogene whispered as she took in the sight before her.

_Earlier that evening…_

Ianto and Jack had been going over a report so Ianto and Tosh could finish up so they could go and see 'Blood Brothers' when Jack winced and held onto his swollen stomach. The little one was kicking up a storm today and his back had been killing him. As they worked on Jack doubled over in agony. This wasn't just the baby kicking and Ianto didn't have to be told. Abandoning the reports he helped Jack down to the med bay where Owen and Martha were chatting casually.

"It's time." Ianto said.

"It's too early!" Martha tried to argue but another contraction made Jack double over. The two medics jumped into action preparing scalpels and Ianto helped Jack strip and cover him with a sheet. The noises from the med bay attracted Mickey, Tosh and Gwen who stared transfixed as Jack swore in pain and Owen numbed his lower body and began the C-section.

"It's really happening." Jack said.

"Can you feel anything?" Ianto asked as he held onto his husband's hand. Jack shook his head.

"Oh my God," Martha muttered. "This has just got a little more complicated."

"I didn't see that on the scans." Owen replied.

"Why? What's wrong?" Ianto asked his stomach clenching. Please let this child be alright.

"It's nothing we can't handle, promise." Owen replied as he and Martha operated.

After two hours Owen pulled out a baby and cut the cord. A piercing wail rent the air and Martha wrapped it in a towel before handing it to Ianto. "It's a girl." Martha smiled. Ianto stared at his daughter and showed her to Jack who gave a doped-up grin. He had been given a slight excess of drugs and was halfway to being off his head high.

"Ready for round two Jack?" Owen asked.

"What?" Jack asked and they all fell silent as Owen pulled out the second child and cut the cord. Again Martha wrapped it in a blanket and handed it to a shell shocked Ianto.

"It's a boy." Martha smiled.

"Twins," Ianto breathed.

"Twins," Jack echoed.

"Twins?" the others asked in a chorus.

This was confirmed by the two crying bundles in Ianto's arms. He nursed them both as Martha and Owen stitched up Jack before taking the babies and scanning them. Ianto took a hold of Jack's hand and squeezed it.

"Twins," he whispered.

"Typical of us, against the odds we have twins." Jack murmured.

"It's fairly amazing." Ianto replied.

Owen and Martha dressed the babies in tiny all in ones and handed them back to Jack and Ianto saying that although they were premature they were in perfect health. The others took turns holding the babies and making a fuss over them whilst Jack and Ianto discussed names. Because they didn't want to know the gender, they had looked at different names. They came to their agreement for their children and they decided it would be better for them to go home so Jack could rest after the operation. Just as they came through the door Ianto's phone rang.

"Hey where are you? I'm ready to go." Imogene asked.

Imogene's play! With all the drama they'd clean forgotten about the school's musical. This wasn't going to be pretty. "Oh my God Imogene we clean forgot about your play!"

"Why? Don't tell me work came first again Ianto Jones." Imogene snapped, her temper rising. Ianto paused knowing from the tone of voice that his sister wasn't happy.

"Listen sis, just come home right now and we'll explain it there." Ianto replied and hung up. He sat down beside Jack on the sofa and took their son to nurse the baby off to sleep. The others were talking about possible names for the babies as the front door opened.

"What happened?" Imogene asked and froze in the doorway of the living room, her gaze firmly on the two bundles and a grin broke out over her face as she rushed over and carefully hugged her brother mindful of the baby and looked at the now-sleeping twins.

"They're so tiny." Imogene said reaching over and taking her niece off Jack.

"They're a month premature but they'll be alright." Owen explained.

"I knew they'd be twins but I didn't think they'd be a boy and a girl." Imogene said.

"We'll head on home," Tosh said.

"We aren't expecting to see any of you for about a week." Martha said and left Ianto, Jack, Imogene and the babies alone. They settled the babies into the nursery and put them in the cot which was big enough for both. Now that the kids had been born Jack and Ianto realised Imogene had been leaving subtle hints. Referring to the unborn babies as 'they', ensuring both male and female clothing was bought and ensuring there was enough nappies and bottles for two babies. The sleeping babies were most likely the most adorable sight any of them had ever seen and one that would never be forgotten. Imogene made coffee and tea and the three of them settled themselves on the sofa to talk.

"Sorry I had to steal the limelight from your show." Jack apologised.

"It's cool. Besides they're filming it for DVDs. You know the way some relatives get all obsessive about their kids being onstage? I'll get a copy for you instead." Imogene replied.

"What a bloody day. You're stealing the spotlight at school and we've become parents." Ianto said rubbing the back of his head.

"I don't care what happens but I swear I am never, ever having another child. Ever!" Jack vowed rubbing his stomach and swallowing his coffee in the one go.

"So what are the sprogs being called?" Imogene asked.

"Well our little lad is being called Alex and the little madam we're calling Listelle." Ianto replied.

"Listelle?" Imogene repeated. She had never heard that name before.

"It's a combination of Lisa and Estelle." Jack explained.

Both he and Ianto had wanted to ensure the memories of the women they had loved in the past still lived on in their lives and they couldn't think of a better way of doing that then naming their baby daughter after them both. Imogene smiled at the idea of being an auntie to Alex and Listelle. She could spoil them rotten. She could teach Alex every curse word she knows and teach Listelle how to kick a guy's ass in a fight. Imogene could be a mixture of aunt and older sister to them as they grew up.

"Alex and Listelle Harkness-Jones, welcome to the family." Imogene said as she got into bed only to be woken at three in the morning by one of them screaming. Imogene moaned and pressed her pillow over her ears and screwed her eyes shut to try and get back to sleep. Just how long did it take for a baby to be able to sleep through the night?


	16. Epilogue

**AN: This is the end of the road for now but never fret for I'll do a series of one-shots for the in-between bits from Chapter 15 to this one. I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed because you all have been so lovely to give me your opinions. **

"Aunt Gen Daddy says you have to wake up!"

Imogene opened an eye, moaned and tried to bury herself under her duvet again. Refusing to give up, the four year old jumped onto her bed calling for his aunt to wake up.

"Taddy says if you don't get up you'll miss the train." Alex said happily, already dressed and his brown hair spiked up.

Imogene got out of bed and grabbed her nephew around his waist. "Are you not going to miss me?" she asked.

"No." Alex replied cheekily and bounced out of the room. Imogene staggered to the bathroom to get washed and dressed. Jack and Ianto were in the kitchen getting breakfast ready and Listelle was looking at Imogene and hurried to her aunt swinging from her hand.

"Do my hair Gen, please?" Listelle asked.

"Let me get fed first." Imogene smiled and grabbed the piece of toast Jack was about to take a bite of before taking Listelle into the hall and tying her hair into pigtails. When they returned to the kitchen the twins got fed and Ianto and Jack smiled at her.

"Today's the big day." Ianto said.

"We're finally getting rid of you!" Jack added.

"Oh please by Monday you'll be begging me to come home because Alex won't get dressed for school and Listelle won't let any of you touch her hair. Besides it was my idea to go remember?" Imogene said.

"Right come on the trains going at eleven, we need to get going." Ianto said and he and Jack put Imogene's bags into the boot of the SUV. As they did so, Imogene looked at her niece and nephew.

"Ok you two; behave yourselves when I'm gone. I'll be back for Halloween Ok? And if you need to talk you know my number is on the fridge door. And remember what I told you. If a kid says something about you having two dads then tell them to shut their stupid mouths. Alex don't mention aliens or Torchwood to anyone at school and Listelle stop telling the girls in your class that the faeries are going to take them away. If I hear you've been doing any of that stuff I'll tell Uncle Owen to set Janet after you." Imogene said to the twins and they all hugged each other.

"Are you coming or not?" Jack asked sticking his head back through the front door.

"Yeah," Imogene replied and took Listelle and Alex by the hand and led them to the car. When they arrived at the station the train going to London was getting ready to depart so Imogene hugged her family, grabbed her bags and got onto the train and waved goodbye at them as the train pulled away from the station.

Imogene sat down and put on her iPod and lost herself in her thoughts. A lot had changed over the past four years. GCSE year came and went along with A Levels. Tosh and Owen had gotten married as had Martha and Mickey. Gwen had fallen pregnant six months after the twins had been born and decided it was better to leave Torchwood because she wanted to ensure that she seen her daughter grow up. There was a current betting pool in the hub on whether Tosh or Martha would get pregnant next. Now Imogene was on her way to London to do a university degree in computer science stating she needed a few years to be just a normal young woman (as normal as she could get with telepathy, telekinesis and a prosthetic arm) before returning to Torchwood again. A new start, a new life and a new city. She couldn't wait to get there.

Fin


End file.
